My Beloved Prospective Step Mother
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: Kai yang frustasi karena Daddy yang akan menikah lagi heiiiii bkn hanya itu permasalahannya calon mommy nya itu adalah OH SEHUN mantannya yang memutuskan dirinya padahal kai masih sangat sayang ani malah kai sangat mencintainya and Wu fucking Jongin will do anything to get Oh Sehun again WARNING : UKE!SEHUN (SeKai!KaiHun!Area)X(KrisHun!Area)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR! NO BASH! TYPO! And many grammatical errors!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Wu Jongin, Wu Yifan.**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? KRISHUN ? we will see….. so ? stay tune ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism ! or I'll hunt you down !**

 **this is my first fanfiction tbh, so ? if you didn't want to feel disappointed with my stories ? keep ur expectation so low, bc the author is still amateur about writing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wu Jongin aka Kai mengendarai mobilnya tanpa tahu dia mau kemana, bukan tanpa alasan dia seperti itu, otaknya dipenuhi pikiran tentang apa yang dikatakan daddy nya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kalian pasti bertanya apa yang dikatakan oleh daddy nya kai sehingga menyebabkan dirinya seperti sekarang, Hey, siapa yang tidak shock jika Daddy nya mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah lagi dan kai akan memiliki mommy baru, Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah calon mommy nya itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang merupakan teman satu sekolah dari Kai, Ya dia OH SEHUN ! What the !? bahkan menyebut nama nya sekarang pun kai merasa jijik.

"Arghhhhhhhh… Bagaimana bisa sih OH fucking SEHUN itu akan menjadi calon mommy ku apa Daddy sudah gila ?! Kai berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya

Drrtttttt…..

Drttttttt…..

Handphone yang berbunyi itu dilihat sekilas oleh Kai, dia sudah tahu pasti cepat atau lambat Daddy nya akan menghubunginya untuk membicarakan acara makan malam yang akan diadakan untuk pertemuan Keluarga OH dan Keluarga Daddy nya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai langsung mengangkat telpon nya dan langsung menerima bentakan dari Daddy nya.

"Wu Jongin ! come here now ! don't you tried to disobey your daddy or you'll regret it." bentak Daddy nya di sebrang sana

"Jadi sekarang Daddy akan membuat ku menderita hanya karena aku tidak mau menerima sih OH fucking SEHUN itu menjadi mommy ku" ucap Kai kasar

"Daddy tidak mau tau ! bring the lazy ass of yours to be here or Daddy will never forgive u, how can u be so mean towards ur prospective stepmother" Ucap Daddy nya yang sudah mulai terpancing emosi itu.

"For God Sake he is not even a girl, he is a fucking boy, no way in my life to have such a mommy like that and do you even know that he is my fucking schoolmate ?! do you ? you never know bc everything that u care is about ur business and ur prospective wife !" ucap kai dengan penuh emosi

"Wu Jongin u came back here now, or Daddy will send Daddy employee to bring u here this soon, you fucking choose u will come back here by urself or by Daddy employee ? you know what Daddy meants right ?!"

Kai bukan tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan dari Daddy nya dia sangat mengerti, terakhir kali Daddy nya menyuruh orang-orang nya untuk membawa kai pulang, Kai berakhir dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Arggghhhhh… Baik baik tolong jangan kirim orang-orang daddy untuk menyeret ku, aku akan segera kesana…"ucap kai frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Mmmm… that's a nice choice Jonginniee, Faster is better you know that right ? The OH's Family will come to here in a few minutes, so u must be Faster in riding ur car." Ucap Daddy nya yang langsung mematikan sambungan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kai -_-

Kai berteriak Frustasi dan langsung melaju kencang menuju tempat yang dimaksud Daddy nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai langsung mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika sudah sampai di salah satu tempat makan elite di SEOUL ini, Dia sudah tau untuk acara sepenting ini Daddy nya tidak mungkin mengadakan di tempat yang biasa-biasa saja.

Ketika Kai memasuki Ruangan tempat acara, Disana sudah duduk Keluarga OH's dan terlihat juga sih OH fucking Sehun yang hanya menunduk, Kai langsung mendekati mereka semua.

"Pardon me, for being late I really didn't meant to be like this." Ucap kai sambil membungkuk

"ohhh…. Apa ini anak mu tuan Wu ? dia sangat tampan just like you." Nyonya OH memuji ketampanan Kai

"Iya Kenalkan dia Kai anakku Tuan dan Nyonya OH." Kris said while grinning iike an idiot

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk

"Bukankah dia sehun-ssi dia salah satu siswa di sekolahan saya, bukankah masih terlalu mudah untuk dia menikah dengan seorang pengusaha yang berusia 42 Tahun ?" ucap Kai dengan nada menyindir dan sedikit kasar -_-

"Kai jaga kata-kata mu disini ada tuan dan nyonya OH apa kau mau menghancurkan makan malam ini huh ?! ucap Kris sambil membentak

"Sepertinya anak anda tidak menyetujui rencana anda yang akan menikahi anak saya tuan WU."ucap nyonya OH

"Omma….. Sudahlahhh….. dan Yifannie hyung sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan kita, mungkin lain kali." Ucap sehun yang menghela nafas berat

Kai benar-benar kaget sudah sejauh itukah hubungan Daddy nya dan Sehun ? apa tadi itu ? Yifannie ? sehun benar benar sudah gila ! dia lebih pantas memanggil Daddy nya dengan sebutan Ahjussi -_-

"Sehunnie….. selesaikan lah ini, Omma dan Appa akan pulang duluan." Ucap Tuan OH yang beranjak pergi bersama nyonya OH

"Sehunnie tunggu disini sampai aku kembali, hyung akan kembali untuk mengantar mu pulang hyung perlu bicara dengan Orang Tua mu atas kesalah fahaman ini." Ucap Kris yg segera menyusul Tuan dan Nyonya Wu

Suasana menjadi canggung antara Kai dan Sehun mereka berdua tidak ada yang mebuka pembicaraan Kai hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Jadi inikah alasan mu memutuskan aku hmmm… ? kau tau aku menyukaimu… ani aku mencintaimu tapi kau memutuskanku dan sekarang kau akan menikah dengan Daddyku apa kau sudah GILA, OH SEHUN ?" ucap Kai

Sehun hanya menunduk dengan pandangan yang sudah penuh dengan air mata

"dan apa itu tadi YIfannie ? sudah sedekat itukah kalian ? jawab aku jangan hanya diam OH SEHUN." Kai yang tersulut emosi pun menarik sehun keluar dari sana dan mendorong sehun ke dinding dan memerangkapnya.

"Kau tahu kau lebih pantas memanggilnya Ahjussi bukan yifannie hyung."Ucap Kai sambil menatap sehun yang hanya menunduk

Kai yang kesal karena tidak di tatap pun menarik dagu sehun keatas dengan lembut dan menatap mata sehun yang dipenuhi oleh air mata, Kai tidak akan pernah bisa melihat sehun menangis atau sedih seperti ini tapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal nya.

"Jawab aku apakah dia sudah mencicipi bibir mu yang manis ini hummmm….. ?" ucap kai sambil mengelus bibir pinkish sehun

"K-kai….."

"jawab aku OH SEHUN."

Anggukkan yang diberi sehun membuat amarah Kai membuncah, Kai sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya dia pun menarik sehun dan mencium nya tepat dibir sehun yang basah dan kenyal serta manis sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh kai yang telah menjalin hubungan selama hampir 3 tahun Kai terus mencium sehun dan memasukkan lidahnya dan melakukan French kiss, Kai juga mulai mencicipi leher sehun.

"eunggghhh….. K-kai." Desahan sehun menyadarkan Kai yang akan berbuat lebih

"Kau hanya miliku OH SEHUN… aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menikah dengan Daddy ku."Bisik kai dan mulai menciumi leher sehun lagi

"eunggghh… K-kai h-hentikann…. I-ini salah K-kai."

"mmmm….. Apa Baby, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu kau minta lagi hummm ? dengan snang hati ak akan memberikannya." Kai pun menggendong Sehun Ke arah mobilnya

"Mulai malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku Oh sehun or should I say Wu sehun ? Oh Sehun hanya untuk Wu Jongin." Batin kai dengan smirk diwajahnya

TO BE CONTINUED…

Tara…. Salam kenal buat semua readers yang sempet mampir dan baca apalagi review wkwkw…. hayo siapa yg mau lanjut lagi ff ini ? sorry for typo kagak diedit lagi nih hehe…. Peace^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR! NO BASH!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Wu Jongin, Wu Yifan.**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN or KRISHUN ? We will see….. so ? stay tune ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism ! or I'll hunt you down !**

 **Thanks for you all, who read such a absurd story of mine, and ofc for leave your reviews either, This is My first Fanfictions tbh, so I'm really sorry if there is many grammatical errors and typo in here, I hope I'm not disappointed my beloved readers in this chappie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu tapi keadaan di dalam mobil ini benar-benar sangat panas bahkan AC mobil pun jika dalam keadaan menyala tidak akan sanggup mendinginkan dua anak adam yang sedang bercumbu di dalam nya, jangan lupakan desahan yang keluar dari milik seorang namja cantik yang sedang berada diatas paha seorang namja Tan yang tidak berhenti melahap habis bibirnya, sejak Kai menarik sehun kedalam mobil nya dia tidak berhenti menyerang dan melahap habis bibir namja berkulit seputih salju itu yang sekarang ada di pangkuannya, jangan Tanya kenapa ? Karena Kai sangat merindukan namja cantik ini.

"Mmmmm…. K-kai s-stop p-pleaseeee….."

"why baby ? you always love it, when I'm do this to you, and with you sitting in my lap being mine and mine only , am I right ?" Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap sehun tajam

Sehun hanya mampu menunduk dengan bibir yang membengkak dan wajah yang memerah akibat ciuman yang kai lakukan dengan nya.

"jawab aku sehun, apa kau sama sekali tidak merindukanku sedikit pun ? Aku mohon jangan hanya diam baby….."

Kai membenamkan kepala nya di ceruk leher sehun, Namjanya ini benar-benar tidak berubah wajahnya semakin cantik, dan bau tubuhnya yang seperti bayi ini pun benar-benar mendamaikan hati Kai yang sekarang benar-benar kacau, seriously how can someone as perfect as him exist in this kind of world ?

"K-kai…" sehun voice seems desperated

Kai pun melihat sehun tepat diwajahnya dan seketika itu juga kai menyesali keputusannya, seriously Sehun dengan wajah senduh dan mata berkaca-kaca nya will be the death of Wu Jongin, Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sehunnya dia terlihat benar-benar sedih ? apakah pernikahan ini bukan kehendaknya ? atau sehun bingung akan perasaannya ?

"Mmmm… apa Baby."

"Aku merindukanmu Kai as much as you do and I still love you either, but I will be your step mother sooner or later Kai, so everything will be better if we are just forget each other." Sehun tried hardly to hold back his tears who threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan Sehun ? aku tidak akan pernah merelakan mu menjadi ibu tiri ku kau akan ku pastikan menjadi Istri ku suatu saat nanti, you're mine baby…. mine and mine only ! and don't you dare to forget about that !" Kai memeluk Sehun dan menghujani kepala sehun dengan ciuman

"i-I can't K-kai…"

"Mmmm…. Why Baby ? is it so difficult for you to comeback to me hmm… ? or you're already fallen deeper with my daddy !?"

Kai terlihat mulai marah sekarang, sehun pun hanya bisa menatap Kai dengan pandangan senduh dengan mata yang telah penuh dengan air mata, mungkin hanya dengan satu kedipan mata, air mata itu akan keluar dengan deras.

"Kai that's not true… I still love you, I always do."Ucap sehun sambil mengelus pipi Kai dengan lembut dengan air mata yang telah menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Jadi kenapa begitu sulit untukmu memutuskan Daddy ku sehun !? bilang padanya bahwa kau tidak bisa menikah dengannya karena kau telah mencintaiku ! anaknya sendiri ! "

"K-kai a-aku….." Sehun menggigit bibirnya sambil menahan isakannya.

"Ssstttt…Baby….. mata mu yang indah ini tidak pantas untuk mengeluarkan air mata ? kau terlalu berharga kau tau itu kan ? aku paling tidak bisa melihat mu menangis."Kai wiped sehun tears away with his rough palm

Sikap inilah yang membuat Sehun selalu rindu dan tidak bisa melupakan Kai, sekuat apapun dia mencoba untuk melupakan Kai dia tetap tidak bisa, kai itu meskipun terkenal dengan sebutan badboy disekolah tapi dia selalu memperlakukan Sehun dengan sangat gentle meskipun sering terjadi perdebatan diantara mereka yang juga menyebabkan awal mula sehun bertemu dengan kris, perdebatan yang juga membuat hubungan mereka kandas.

"K-kai kau itu tampan dan terkenal kenapa tidak mencari laki-laki lain atau wanita lain kai ? Kenapa kau sangat mencintaiku k-kai." Sehun voice sounds trembling

"Ssstttt….. baby sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bersama laki-laki atau wanita lain, aku berjanji akan berubah baby…. dan akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, kembalilah padaku baby…. karena hanya kau yang ada disini." Kai mengenggam tangan sehun dan meletakkannya di dada nya

"Kai hiksssss…. Kai kenapa kau tidak melepaskan hunnie saja hiksss… banyak yang bilang kita tidak cocok karena kau badboy dan aku hanyalah namja yang polos yang baik, lagipula kita selalu bertengar kai, dan itulah yang menyebabkan kita berpisah iya kan kai hikssssss….."

Sehun tidak dapat lagi membendung airmata dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Kai, Kai pun hanya bisa memeluk sehun dan membisikkan kata "I love you baby, I always do" yang membuat sehun semakin menangis tersedu-sedu di dada kai, Kai pun tidak memperdulikan baju nya yang sekarang basah karena airmata Namjanya ini. Ya, namjanya.

"Ssssttttt Baby berhentilah menangis kau akan jelek dengan mata sembab dan merahmu itu, aku akan lebih suka kalau wajahmu itu yang memerah, dan berada di bawah ku sambil mendesahkan namaku, kau tahu maksudku kan baby ?"

Sehun who smiling sheepishly with his flushing cheeks never failed to notice by Kai who grinning like an idiots with his pervert mind -_-

"Kai you and your pervert mind, are never changed at all, I Hate You." Sehun hit kai chest gently, while blushing furiously like a tomato

"ouchhhh…. I Love you too baby, I always do."

Kai langsung memerangkap bibir sehun dengan bibir kissable nya, kai ingin memasuki goa hangat sehun namun sehun menantangnya dengan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, kai ber-smirk ria sehun pikir dia bisa melawan pendominasi sejati seperti kai ? dia benar-benar salah besar. Kai menggigit bibir sehun yang menimbulkan lenguhan dari namja pale skin itu dan langsung menerobos gua hangat namja yang sangat dicintainya itu, Kai menelusuri goa hangat sehun dan mengajak namjanya ini bertarung lidah yang pasti akan dimenangkan oleh Kai.

"eungh… k-kai.."desah sehun

"Sehun….. kembalilah padaku baby… kita mulai semuanya dari awal, aku berjanji akan berubah demi dirimu sehunnie baby…."

"A-aku….. eunggg… K-kai…" sehun's moans loudly

Seeing sehun with his flushing cheeks and his pretty white skin who glowing in the dark because of the street lights also hear his moans, are already enough to make kai horny as hell. Kai, who can't handle his hormones anymore attacking sehun's neck, sucking and licking sehun's earlobe harshly, and make many hickeys in sehun's neck, Kai want to show to the world and obviously his daddy that sehun is his !

"K-kai….. a-apa yang k-kau lakukan eungh... stop kai, i'm afraid your Dad will see the hickeys that you made in my neck kai, K-kai Stop it please… I don't want you to have such an argument with your dad… eungh… K-kai remember one thing please… no matter how much you hate yifannie H-hyung he is still your Dad K-kai arghhh….." Sehun moans loudly

"Jangan bawa nama Daddy ku disaat seperti ini sehun ! dan apa itu tadi yifannie ? aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan panggilan mu kepadanya dan apa itu hyung ? kau lebih cocok memanggilnya ahjussi kau tau itu sehun!" -_-

Kai langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sehun tajam, yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas berat dengan tingkah Kai ini dan langsung memegang pipi Kai dan mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah gagal membuat sesuatu didalam dada kai berdetak lebih kencang.

"Jonginnie hyung…. Forgive me will you ? If I call your Dad Yifannie hyung ? that's doesn't meant I love him the way I love you, you know that right ? I will always love you, My one and only love is… jonginnie hyung." Sehun smiling genuinely

Belum hilang rasa kaget kai dengan panggilan sehun ? ya, Jonginnie adalah panggilan sehun saat kai sedang dalam kondisi marah besar yang mampu membuat kai luluh seketika huhhh entahlah Sehun selalu bisa membuat Kai tunduk padanya bahkan hanya dengan panggilan itu saja. Kai ? dia lebih dikejutkan lagi dengan adanya bibir yang sangat disukainya itu diatas bibirnya yang tebal perpaduan yang sangat pas bagi kai, sehun dengan bibirnya yang tipis dan kai dengan bibirnya yang tebal, serta kulit sehun yang putih dan kulit kai yang Tan, That's really like a hint from God that sehun and Kai is made for each other.

"eunghh…. K-kai" sehun melepaskan ciumannya dengan tangan yang memegang pipi kai

"Baby kau sudah mulai nakal sekarang, kau paling tau kalau cara itu akan membuat ku luluh padamu, kau sangat tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa berlama-lama marah padamu dan menolak bibir mu yang manis ini hmm ?"

"K-kai berhenti menggodaku…. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu itu ? bahkan kita bersama selama hampir 3 tahun kau tahu itu kan ?"

"hmm… hmm… Ikr baby, so should we continue what we've done before ? aku sangat rindu padamu dan masalah daddyku dan kau ? kita lupakan dulu okay ?"

Kai ber-smirk ria yang membuat sehun bergidik ngeri dibuatnya dan tanpa aba-aba Kai kembali menyerang bibir sehun dengan ganas yang menyebabkan bibir itu membengkak, bahkan sekarang tangan jahil Kai sudah mulai mengelus paha bagian dalam sehun dan yang satu lagi mengelus dada sehun yang masih dilapisi oleh baju itu, yang menyebabkan desahan sehun memenuhi mobil itu

"eunghh… k-kai."

"Mmmm….. what Baby ? tell me what do you want hmmm…?" Kai is such a tease -_-

"eunghh…. K-kai, hunnie m-mau…."

Drtttttttt…..

Drtttttttt…..

"arghhhh….. shit ! siapa sih yang berani menganggu disaat-saat seperti ini."

Kai langsung mengangkat handphone nya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera disana sedangkan sehun berusaha mengatur nafas nya, sehun benar-benar terlihat kacau dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan bibir yang membengkak jangan lupakan pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehunnie hmmm… Kenapa dia tidak ada disini Daddy tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau mencoba menyakitinya, kau dengar kata-kata daddy kan ? sekarang cepat bawa sehun kesini atau kau akan tahu akibatnya karena sudah berusaha mengacaukan acara malam ini."

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak, cuihhhhhhh Daddy nya selalu bossy as always dan apa itu tadi menyakiti ? haha… lucu sekali Kai tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti Sehunnie nya, apa Daddy nya sebodoh itu, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang selalu berhasil membuat dada nya berdetak lebih kencang ini, Sehun benar-benar kelihatan cantik kulitnya yang putih bersih dengan pipi yang masih memerah itu terlihat semakin bersinar karena terkena temaramnya lampu jalan, Kalau bukan karena Daddy nya sekarang sehun pasti sudah berada di bawahnya dan mendesahkan namanya dengan wajah yang memerah huhhh memikirkannya saja sudah berhasil membuat Kai menjadi turn on. Kai menggelengkan kepala nya untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotor nya itu. (Kai mah yadong mode on as always -_-)

" Sehunnie…. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku tidak mau kau diantar oleh Daddy ku yang pedophile itu" kai menggenggam jemari sehun

"K-kaii…. Apa tidak apa-apa ? hunnie tidak mau menjadi alasan perdebatan mu dan Daddy mu kai."sehun look at Kai with so much affection

"Sehunnie…. Kai tidak akan membiarkanmu berdua dengan si Daddy ku yang lebih mirip dengan naga mesum itu -_- dan aku harap kau tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkan Daddy menyentuhmu apalagi sampai mencium bibir mu yang manis ini Baby, bc u know what ? you're belong to me baby…. all of you."

Knock…

Knock…

Ketukan di jendela mobil itu mengalihkan perhatian dua anak adam didalam mobil itu, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat banyak lelaki berbadan besar yang pastinya orang suruhan dari Wu Yifan aka Kris.

Knock…

Knock…..

"shitttt…. Apa ini ? Daddy bahkan sampai menyuruh anak buahya untuk menjemputmu, sebegitu penting nya kah dirimu bagi daddy ku OH SEHUN ? sebenarnya sudah sedekat apa hubungan mu dengan si naga mesum itu."

"K-kai cepat buka pintu mobilnya aku tidak mau terjadi apapun padamu ! kau tahu itu kan ? Kita bicarakan besok masalah ini Kai, aku mohon…. Aku tidak mau kau terluka, Kita satu sekolah dan besok aku akan membicarakan semuanya denganmu." Sehun voice is trembling and desperate at the same times

"T-tapi Se-"

"Tuan muda tolong buka pintu mobil ini atau kami akan membukanya secara paksa." Salah satu suruhan Daddy nya threatening Kai

"Jonginnie…. Aku mohon…"

Sehun dengan suara nya yang bergetar dan shitttt….. Kai tidak akan pernah bisa menolak tatapan memohon itu dia terlalu menyayangi sehun.

"Baiklah…. Tapi ingat besok kita harus bicara tentang hubungan kita baby….. aku ingin kau kembali padaku… dan banyak lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, jangan lupakan kata-kata ku tadi baby jangan biarkan Daddy ku itu menyentuh mu apalagi menciummu or you will get such a rough punishment from me."

"B-baiklah K-kai….. hunnie mengerti"

"besok aku akan menjemputmu baby, aku tidak mau kau tidak masuk sekolah untuk menghindariku, jangan coba-coba memotong kata-kata ku sehun lagipula eomma mu akan menyukaiku karena aku adalah anak dari calon suamimu itu, dan aku akan tampil seperti siswa baik-baik besok bukankah alasan badboy itulah yang membuatmu tidak bisa mengenalkan aku pada orang tuamu hmmm…. ." Kai mengelus pipi Sehun

"Oh my God Kai ! just do what you're gonna do ! and open this fucking door pleaseee….. I'm begging you, I don't want you to get hurt."Sehun menatap Kai senduh

"B-baiklah hunnie… dan ingat aku anggap kau sudah berjanji dan aku benar-benar akan menjemputmu besok."

Ceklek…..

"Terima kasih Kai aku pergi dulu besok aku tunggu kai untuk menjemput hunnie dan ingat tampillah seperti seorang goodboy besok." Sehun mencium Kai tepat di bibir dan langsung pergi mengikuti orang suruhan Daddy nya.

Kai hanya terdiam karena perilaku sehun barusan hmmm sehunnya benar-benar tidak berubah, dan pipinya yang memerah itu semakin membuat Kai gemas akan tingkahnya, sepertinya Kai akan mimpi Indah hari ini dan melupakan sejenak masalah antara Sehun dirinya dan Daddynya yg pedophile itu -_-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di dalam Mobil itu sangat awkward hanya terdengar suara Radio yang memenuhi mobil itu dua namja di dalam mobil itu terlalu larut dengan fikiran masing-masing , Tiba-tiba Yifan membuka pembicaraan.

"Sehunnie… sebenarnya apa yang anak itu lakukan padamu dia tidak mengancam mu untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita, iya kan ?

"mmmm…. H-hyung maksudku a-ahjussi a-aku…"

"sehunnie tolong jangan panggil aku ahjussi aku merasa terlalu tua untukmu." (Kagak nyadar banget luh Kris) -_-

"E-ehh… bukankah hyung memang terlalu tua untukku."

Sehun dengan wajah yang polos dan mata sipit yang membesar menatap Kris bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Argggghhhh…..how can't you see How adorable you are OH SEHUN ?!

"M-mm….. Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yifannie hyung sehunnie, panggilan saat pertama kali kita bertemu dan kau belum tau seberapa tua nya aku karena wajahku yang tetap terlihat tampan ini bukan ?"

Kris menggoda sehun yang hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah dan bibir yang membengkak karena terus digigit olehnya dan jangan lupakan ciuman panas yang dilakukannya dengan Kai tadi -_-

"B-baiklah h-hyung….."

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sehun yang malu-malu seperti ini dia benar-benar tidak salah memilih calon Istri tapi senyumnya langsung hilang saat melihat bite mark di leher sehun tapi kris langsung menepis fikiran aneh nya dan kembali focus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Sehunnie….. jangan hanya melamun saja, hyung rasa kita sekarang sudah sampai di rumahmu."

Kris benar benar merasa lucu dengan tingkah calon istri nya ini, apakah dia tidak tau bahwa matanya yang mengerjap itu adalah hal yang sangat mengemaskan dan lucu bagi kris.

"B-baiklah H-hyung hunnie masuk dulu ya…."

"M-mmm sehunnie….." Kris menahan lengan sehun

"W-waeyo…. H-hyu-"

Sehun dibuat kaget dengan bibir yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di atas bibir nya yang pinkish itu. Ciuman ini benar-benar lembut tidak seperti ciuman sehun dan Kai barusan yang mampu membuat sehun sesak nafas -_- Kris menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan dengan sangat perlahan melepaskan bibirnya dari atas bibir sehun.

"Mmmm….. Sehunnie ? maafkan hyung yang mencium mu secara tiba-tiba tapi bukankah kau harus terbiasa karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi nyonya Wu…." Ucap Kris menggoda

"H-hyung…. Aku ini bukan yoeja aku ini namja dan aku tidak akan dipanggil nyonya tapi akan dipanggil Tuan -_-" sehun dengan wajah memerah hanya bisa menunduk

"T-tapi hunnie dalam hubungan ini, kaulah yang akan berperan menjadi seorang wanita." Kris mengangkat dagu sehun dengan perlahan dan menatap tepat dimata sehun

"H-hyung…."

"Baiklah ini sudah malam kau harus segera tidur baby, aku tidak mau kau sakit cha… ayo masuk dan titipkan salam ku untuk orang tuamu."

"B-baiklah Hyung sampai jumpa lagi…."

Sehun segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada mobil Kris yang sebentar lagi akan hilang dari pandangannya, Hahhhh….. Sehun benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini dan apa itu tadi ? BABY ? itu adalah panggilan yang biasa digunakan kai untuk Sehun, Sehun jadi teringat akan Kai dan ciuman yang dilakukannya dengan Kris tadi, Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kai.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat ada yang memanggilnya

"Sehunnie…. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **To Be Continued"**

 **A/N :**

 **Hiiiiii…. My beloved readers ! gimana fast update nggak nih ? kira-kira siapa yah yang manggil sehun itu ? penasaran ? stay tune ya ;)**

 **BIG THANK YOU for my beloved readers who leave their review in chapter 1 :**

 _Kjh84, Rofa575, Exobabyyhun, Zelobysehuna, Parkizuna, Levy95, seyeollie, Kim Sohyun, KKnKH, Kimoh1412, Kjinftosh, izzsweetcity, Kkamjonghun22, Exolweareone9400, Auliavp, Taminarulita, Icha, Xohunte, JongOdult, Dini, fitrysukma39, Chanbaekailust, Sehunskai, Ohhanniehunnie, Vantasfic, Ohunie, Risty662, FashaFadila ._

 **Aku minta maaf ya soal chapter kemarin itu sumpah banyak banget TYPO nya aku merasa malu *pudung tapi chapter ini aku yakin nggak terlalu banyak typo dan buat English nya ? aku minta maaf ya ada yang nggak ngerti disini, chap depan aku kurangin deh ;)**

 **Ohhhh iya buat chap-chap awal adegan rate m nya belum ada ya ;) baru foreplay doang XD sabar ya buat kalian readersku yang yadong XD dan buat pertanyaan kalian udah pada kejawab ya di chap ini ;)**

 **HI, GIRLS !**

 **.**

 **DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS ?**

 **.**

 **TIME TO REVIEWS !**

 **.**

 **SO ?**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEWS ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR! NO BASH! TYPO! And many grammatical errors!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Wu Jongin, Wu Yifan.**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? KRISHUN ? we will see….. so ? stay tune ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism ! or I'll hunt you down !**

 **FYI GUYS ! Story will be getting more and more interesting from now on, so ? prepare yourself ;) but don't forget about one thing, if you didn't want to feel disappointed towards me and my stories, please keep your expectation so low ;)**

 **ENJOY~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehunnie ?"

"e-eh… eomma ?"

"kenapa hunnie masih diluar hmm ? udara diluar sangat dingin baby, ayo cepat masuk."

"B-baik eomma, tapi kenapa eomma belum tidur ? bukankah ini sudah malam ?"

"Kita bicarakan didalam hunnie, sekarang masuk dulu ke dalam udara diluar sangat dingin baby."

"hmm…. Baiklah eomma hunnie juga sudah sangat kedinginan."

Ketika sehun dan eomma-nya sudah memasuki ruang keluarga di mansion keluarga OH, disana sudah ada appa nya yang sedang menyeruput kopi-nya sambil menonton TV, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh appa dan eomma-nya ?

"hunnie ? kenapa hanya berdiri disana baby ? ada yang ingin eomma dan appa bicarakan dengan-mu ? ayo kemari hunnie duduk disini

Sehun berjalan dengan gontai kearah eomma dan appa nya salahkan matanya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kantuk ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin appa dan eomma bicarakan ? hunnie sudah benar-benar lelah hunnie ingin segera membersihkan diri dan tidur, lagipula ini sudah malam kan ?"

"Baiklah hunnie, appa cepat katakan, apa harus eomma yang mengatakannya ?"

"Hunnie eomma dan appa harus segera berangkat ke china besok."

"APA !? k-kenapa begitu tiba-tiba appa ? apa terjadi suatu hal disana ?"

"Iya hunnie perusahaan appa mengalami permasalahan dan harus langsung ditangani oleh appa baby, jadi besok appa dan eomma akan berangkat kesana."

"Apa appa dan eomma sudah memesan tiket untuk keberangkatan kalian ?"

"sudah baby besok eomma dan appa akan berangkat, hunnie tidak bisa ikut pergi karena hunnie harus sekolah, appa tidak bisa memastikan berapa lama appa dan eomma disana."

"Jadi ? apa hunnie akan ditinggal sendirian bersama para maid dimansion kita yang sebesar ini appa ?"

"Tenanglah sehunnie appa dan eomma tidak mungkin tega melakukan itu, lagipula appa dan eomma sudah membicarakan masalah ini dengan calon suamimu dan dia menyarankan agar kau tinggal bersama-nya di mansion keluarga WU."

"APA !? kenapa appa tidak bilang dulu pada hunnie ? hunnie tidak mau merepotkan yifannie hyung !"

"Kau tidak merepotkan dia saying lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi nyonya WU dan anggap saja ini sebagai latihan untukmu."

"T-tapi appa~~~"

"tidak ada tapi-tapi an hunnie besok kau akan pindah ke mansion keluarga WU karena hari ini kau sudah lelah, jadi besok bibi jung yang akan mengemasi pakaian mu baby."

"Mengemasi huh ? kedengarannya seperti appa ingin mengusirku."

"SEHUN ! jangan mulai ! besok kau juga akan mengantar appa kebandara bersama Yifan, dan dia juga yang akan membantu kepindahanmu ke mansionnya."

"Baiklah ! terserah appa ! hunnie lelah dan hunnie mau tidur."

Sehun langsung berjalan kearah kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan appa dan eomma nya yang memanggil namanya. Sehun benar-benar bingung sekarang kenapa tadi yifan hyung tidak memberitahunya masalah ini ? apa dia sengaja ? lalu bagaimana dengan Kai ? bukankah besok dia akan menjemput sehun ? sehun akan serumah dengan Yifan dan Kai ? calon suami dan mantan pacar-nya yang meminta-nya kembali ? OH GOD ! A FUCKING NIGHTMARE !

Sehun berjalan kearah kamar dengan pikiran yang tak menentu memikirkan semua hal yang mungkin bisa terjadi besok, sesampainya dikamar sehun langsung membersihkan dirinya dan memakai piyama rilakkumanya, sehun yang terlalu lelah langsung jatuh terlelap saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan ranjang king sizenya =_=

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai benar-benar heran dengan daddy-nya pagi hari ini, Sedari tadi daddynya terus tersenyum seperti orang idiot dan daddy nya benar-benar harum hari ini, tentu daddynya selalu harum tapi hari ini lebih seperti bau penjual minyak wangi -_-

"Dad… are you okay ? you're not insane right ? should I call a doctor to check you ? seriously you look like you've smash your head against the wall, grinning and smirking like an idiots "

"I dare you to repeat again what you've said before jongin ! how dare you to said something harsh like that to your daddy."

"this is not my fucking fault dad, this is your fault who grinning and smirking like an idiot ! and you know what ? your scent are really strong, how much you use your perfume dad ? do you taking a bath with your perfume ?" jongin said with a mocking tone

"Jongin ! oh my god ! how dare you ! mind your manners kid ! I'm your daddy ! don't you dare to said something harsh like that to your daddy or you will regret it."

"How about you dad ? you want to get married with someone who supposed to be your son not your wife ! where is your manners huh ! CMIIW !?"

 **Slap**

"Yes.. you're wrong ! and mind your own business kid ! you shouldn't have poked your nose into daddy business ! Daddy already give you a warning before right ? don't you dare to said something harsh to your daddy or you will regret it, next time thinking carefully before doing something that you know you'll regret it later."

Kris langsung meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam sambil memegang pipi-nya, Kai benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan daddy-nya, selama ini semarah apapun daddynya pada kai dia tidak akan menghukum kai secara fisik, Daddy-nya hanya akan menasehatinya tapi sekarang ? Daddy-nya bahkan tanpa ragu menampar-nya hanya karena Kai tadi membawa permasalahan Daddy-nya yang akan menikahi Sehun. Sebegitu penting-nya kah dirimu bagi daddy-ku hunnie ? sebenarnya sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian ? Kai benar-benar yakin sekarang sehun pasti sudah lama kenal dengan daddy-nya bahkan mungkin saat mereka masih bersama sehun sudah dekat dengan daddy-nya ? nothing impossible in this world right ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mengendarai mobil dengan tidak sabaran, dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan hunnie-nya banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin kai tanyakan pada sehun seperti, bagaimana cara sehun bisa mengenal kris ? sejak kapan ? apa sejak mereka masih berpacaran ? dan yang paling penting kai benar-benar ingin sehun kembali menjadi pacar-nya.

Ketika sudah sampai dihalaman mansion keluarga OH, Kai segera keluar dari dalam mobil-nya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat hunnie-nya. Kai benar-benar tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa dia bisa sangat merindukan sehun padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu =_=

"permisi apa Sehun ada didalam ?"

"Ohhh…. Tuan muda sehun ? tuan muda sedang tidak ada disini sekarang tuan."

"B-benarkah apa dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah ?!"

Kai benar-benar terlihat marah sekarang bahkan Maid itu pun merasa takut dengan tatapannya =_=

"M-mm….. tuan sehun memang pergi tadi tuan tapi tidak kesekolah, tuan sehun pergi bersama Mr. Oh dan Mrs. Oh tadi."

"benarkah ? memangnya mereka mau kemana ?"

"M-maaf tuan tapi kami para maid tidak bisa memberitahu anda, Mr. Oh melarang kami untuk memberitahukan masalah privasi keluarga-nya kepada siapapun yang berkunjung jika dia tidak ada."

"Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih, saya permisi dulu."

Kai dengan tangan yang mengepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan menuju mobilnya, Kai benar-benar kesal sekarang ! bisa-bisa nya sehun menghilang seperti ini, sebenarnya kemana dia dan keluarganya ? apa sehun berusaha menghindarinya ? Kai berusaha menghubungi sehun tapi nomor nya sedang tidak aktif bahkan pesannya pun tidak dibalas, apa sehun sengaja mematikan handphone nya ?

Kai membanting pintu mobil dan memukul stir dengan sangat kuat, gagal lagi rencananya hari ini untuk meminta penjelasan sehun, arghhhh… semua ini bisa membuat Kai benar-benar gila ! sekarang dia harus kemana ? Kai benar-benar sudah tidak nafsu lagi untuk pergi kesekolah ! tapi kalau tidak kesekolah pihak sekolah pasti akan menghubungi daddy-nya dan ketika itu terjadi kai akan berada didalam masalah besar.

"arghhhh…. OH SEHUN ! sebenarnya kemana kamu baby ?!" kai berteriak sambil menarik rambutnya

"arghhhh…. sudahlah lebih baik aku kesekolah sekarang sebelum aku terlambat dan oh sehun saat kita bertemu nanti aku akan jamin kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu baby."

Kai dengan smirk diwajahnya pergi meninggalkan mansion keluarga OH menuju sekolahnya rasa kesal nya sudah hilang sekarang yang dia fikirkan sekarang hukuman apa yang akan diberinya pada sehun =_=

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehunnie jangan cemberut terus baby~~ apa kau tidak mau memberi salam perpisahan pada oemma dan appa mu eo ?"

"Appa dan eomma benar-benar menyebalkan hyung~~ bagaimana bisa mereka pergi hari ini dan baru memberitahuku kemarin." sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"bukankah appa dan eomma sudah bilang baby berita itu datang tiba-tiba sayang~~ appa sangat berterima kasih pada calon suami mu yang tampan ini, karena dia berhasil mendapatkan tiket untuk appa dan eomma pergi ke china."

"Jangan sungkan appa eomma, lagipula sebentar lagi kalian juga akan menjadi keluargaku."

"Terima kasih kris kau benar-benar menantu yang baik."

"Terima kasih appa, sepertinya kalian harus segera masuk sekarang penerbangan ke china akan segera dimulai dan hunnie ayo baby ucapkan salam perpisahan pada appa dan eomma mu jangan hanya cemberut baby."

Sehun yang sedari tadi menahan diri akhirnya luluh juga dan segera memeluk appa dan eomma-nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"sudahlah hunnie jangan menangis baby appa dan eomma akan baik-baik saja dan kris tolong jaga hunnie baik-baik, appa dan eomma harus segera masuk sekarang." Sejujurnya sedikit lagu mengucapkan kata appa dan eomma karena umur nya dengan kris tidak beda jauh =_=

"Aku pasti akan menjaga hunnie appa, eomma kalian tenang saja." (Kgk nyadar bnget luh kris) =_=

"Baiklah kris appa dan eomma harus segera pergi sekarang, hunnie jaga dirimu baik-baik okay." Mr. OH dan mengecup dahi anak kesayangannya ini, Appa dan eomma pergi dulu."

Kris mendekap sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap appa dan eomma-nya yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya

"Ayo baby, hyung akan membawa mu kesuatu tempat."

"B-benarkah hyung ? memangnya mau kemana ?"

"ayo ikut saja hunnie."

Kris segera menarik sehun untuk menaiki mobil-nya, dan segera pergi meninggalkan Bandara menuju ke suatu tempat yang menjadi awal mulanya pertemuan kris dan sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"H-hyung ?"

"Mmmm….. apa baby ? bagaimana ? apa kau merindukan tempat ini ?"

"N-nde, tapi aku lebih merindukan bubble tea hyung, ayo sekarang kita beli." Sehun mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya

"yaampun baiklah baby tapi ingat jangan lama, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan hyung tidak mau kita kehujanan."

Sehun dan kris pun berjalan menuju salah satu stand yang menjual bubble tea namun belum sempat mereka sampai hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya dan membasahi semua baju mereka, Kris segera menarik sehun menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

"yaampun sehun kau kehujanan kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini, sekarang kau akan aku antar kemansionku dan pakai saja pakaianku, aku akan mengambil semua pakaianmu di mansion appamu."

"T-tapi hyung juga kehujanan… hyung bisa sakit nanti."

"dengarkan hyung sehun, hyung tidak akan apa-apa dan ingat ketika kau sampai di mansion ku kau harus segera mandi dan berganti baju aku tidak mau kau sakit baby."

"t-tapi bagaimana dengan hyung ?"

"Hyung akan pergi ke mansion mu dan mengemasi semua bajumu."

"T-ta-

"Cha… kita sudah sampai sekarang ayo cepat turun baby, masuk ke kamarku dan ganti bajumu."

"B-baik h-hyung."

Mobil kris langsung melaju dengan kencang di jalanan kota seoul yang sekarang basah karena hujan, Sehun ? dia segera masuk ke dalam mansion WU, tapi disini begitu sepi apa yifan hyung tidak memperkerjakan maid ? sehun bingung mencari ruangan Kris, karena didalam mansion ini terdapat banyak sekali ruangan, sehun menggunakan feelingnya memilih masuk kedalam ruangan yang menurutnya paling besar didalam mansion ini.

"A-apa ? kenapa semua pakaian disini kemeja kerja, sepatu, celana kerja, dan koleksi barang-barang berharga yifan hyung ? jadi dimana kamar-nya ? huh…. Apa disini tidak ada maid ?"

Sehun melihat sekeliling ruangan dan dia melihat kamar mandi disudut ruangan, sehun segera mengambil baju kemeja dan celana kebesaran milik kris dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri sehun segera memakai pakaian kris.

"Ohh… bloody hell ! kenapa celana ini sangat besar ? baju ini juga ? haishhh menyebalkan !"

Sehun benar benar tidak habis fikir, bahkan baju ini pun hampir menutupi setengah dari pahanya, dan kalian tahu ? celananya itu sudah melebihi dari telapak kakinya kalau begini sehun tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar.

"Bagaimana ini ? apa aku lepas saja celananya ? lagipula di mansion ini tidak ada orang dan yifan hyung pasti akan lama untuk sampai ke sini, kemeja ini juga cukup panjang untuk menutupi area privatku." sehun tanpa fikir panjang melepas celana yang dipakainya dan hanya menyisahkan underwear nya saja

"ughh… begini lebih baik… cha, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan ? aku benar-benar lapar, apa dimansion ini tidak ada makanan ?"

Sehun mulai mencari dimana keberadaan dapur dimansion sebesar ini, ughh…. Sebenarnya kemana semua maid disini ? setelah berputar selama hampir 30 menit akhirnya sehun menemukan dapur di mansion ini

"tidak ada makanan apapun disini ughhh….. apa aku harus memasak ? menyebalkan."

Sehun dengan bibir yang mengkerucut lucu mulai mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasak, Sehun yang terlalu asikkk memasak dan keberadaan dapur yang jauh dari halaman mansion, tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk mendengar suara mesin mobil yang berhenti dihalaman mansion mewah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja dengan pakaian yang basah karena air hujan itu segera memasuki mansion mewah keluarga WU, dia memasuki mansion dengan santai dan suasana mansion yang sepi tidak lagi mengejutkan baginya karena para maid hanya akan bekerja di pagi hari dan malam hari sedangkan sekarang masih sore hari. Namun satu hal yang berhasil mengejutkannya ? u know what ? namja ini benar-benar bingung bukankah maid hanya akan datang pada malam hari dan pagi hari ? kenapa dia mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur ? siapa yang memasak ?

Kai ? namja itu berjalan dengan sangat perlahan menuju dapur agar seseorang yang sedang memasak itu tidak mencurigainya, namun Kai benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sehun ? dengan kemeja kebesaran daddynya dan tidak memakai celana sama sekali ? membiarkan kaki nya yang putih mulus dan jenjang itu tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun. Apa yang sehun lakukan disini ? dengan kemeja kebesaran milik daddy-nya ? apa mereka habis melakukan seks ? Kurang ajar ! memikirkan itu tanpa sadar kai mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Tapi Kai sama sekali tidak melihat mobil daddy-nya dihalaman mansion ? jadi ? apa yang sehun lakukan disini ?

"huh dimana wortelnya ?"

"ini, wortelnya."

"ohh…. Terima kasih."

"sama-sama hunnie baby." Kai berbisik parau di telinga sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang

"e-ehh Kai ?"

"Mmm… apa baby ? kau kemana huh ? aku kerumahmu untuk menjemput mu baby tapi kau tidak ada, you're such a brat hunnie-ah~~~"Kai sucking and licking sehun neck

"Enghh… K-kai a-aku…"

"Ssttt….. kita bicarakan nanti baby, aku benar-benar kedinginan karena hujan dan kemeja mu juga mulai basah karena aku memelukmu."

"Ehhh… K-kai ? eungg… K-kai hentikan."

Kai thrust his dick to sehun butt who only covered by panties

"Kau kemana saja baby hmm ? kau benar-benar nakal pergi tanpa memberitahu padaku ! dan apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan kemeja kebesaran Daddy-ku dan dengan cerobohnya kau hanya memakai panties."

"Enghh….. Kai ? I can explain it okay ? stop k-kai eungg~~"

"No baby ! kau tahu ? aku benar-benar horny jika melihat mu seperti ini, sekarang kau harus tanggung jawab, lagipula aku kedinginan baby dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghangatkanku."

"K-kai…. A-aku… eunggg…. Kai."

Kai mengelus paha sehun yang tidak dilapisi apapun itu, membalik tubuh sehun dan mencium bibir sehun dengan kasar, tangan yang mengelus paha sehun pun kini mulai berpindah ke daerah privat sehun, Kai yang sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi langsung menarik celana dalam yang dipakai sehun, sehingga bagian bawah sehun pun benar-benar ter-exposed hanya kemeja kebesaran kris yang menutupi butt dan daerah privatnya

"eungg…. Kai pleasee~~

"what baby ? tell me what do you want hmm…. ?" kai hands squeezing sehun bare butt

"eungggg….. Kai S-stop it pleaseee~~~" Kai pinching and squeezing sehun dick harshly

"Stop ? but you're already hard babe~~ and so do I, do you want me to taking care of your little sehunnie ? or you prefer my cock inside your tight little hole hmm ?" Kai talk dirty

"Eungg…. K-kai…" sehun moans loudly

Kai bring sehun to his room with lips who barely never can stop abusing sehun lips, and kai hands who never can stop squeezing sehun ass.

"Today is the day when I'll make you permanently mine hunnie baby." Bisik kai parau

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **TO BE CONTINUED"**

 **A/N :**

 **Hi…. Readers gimana tuh scene terakhir hot nggak ? chap depan mau dilanjut nggak ? atau kita gnti aja ama krishun jgn kaihun XD ? aku juga bingung nih, sebenernya ak gk mau bkin nc nya soalnya ini yaoi T_T tp jln cerita nya emang mengharuskan ada NC aku hrus gmana nih ? T_T atau aku hapus aja ff nya ? terus ganti GS ? pleaseee give your opinions guys~~~**

 **Ooohh yaaa guys Aku wktu itu baca ulang chapter 2 nya, omg itu hampir English smua, malah satu faragraph isinya English smua *facepalm* maafin ak ya readers T_T chapter ini udah aku kurangin tuh ;) gimana ? apa mau dikurangin lagi ? ada yg bilang ini ff translate an ? aduh bukan say *pudung* ada yang nanya ikr itu apaan ? ikr itu "I Know Right" babe, ohh iya ff ku viewers nya hmpir stengah dari United States yaampun…. mngkin karna kebanyakan englishnya kli yah T_T dan buat SIDERS ayo dong buka suara jgn diem mulu -_-**

 **BIG THANK YOU for MY BELOVED READERS WHO LEAVE THEIR REVIEW IN CHAPTER 2 :**

 _Kim Sohyun, KKnKH, Dinii, keteknya Kai, Dazzling kaise, Aphrodite, Risty662, ZelobySehuna, exolweareone9400, Kimoh1412, ohhanniehunnie, sehunskai, hunhips, exobabyyhun, hunkai, levy95, Lovekaihun, Haemi Wytha Kim444, kjinftosh, icha, Park Hikaa, fiyaKH, auliavp, Rofa575, JongOdult._

 **Ada yang nggak masuk nggak nih nama readers yang review ? sorry ya kalo yang namanya yang harus ada titik aku hilangin soalnya nanti kyk chapter 2 kemarin ada beberapa nama readers yang hilang pdahal jelas-jelas udah aku tulis kok nama-nama readers yang ngereview di chap 1 nya tapi skrg udah ak edit kok dan terpaksa hrus ak hilangin titiknya bru nama mereka bisa masuk T_T buat** _izz sweetcity_ **,** _seyeollie_ **ama** _fitry sukma 39_ **maaf ya kmrn nama klian gk ketulis tpi udah aku edit kok jadi nama kalian udah ada ;)**

 **SO ?**

 **.**

 **WDYT GUYS ?**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR! NO BASH! TYPO! grammatical errors!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Wu Jongin, Wu Yifan.**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? KRISHUN ? we will see….. so ? stay tune ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism ! or I'll hunt you down !**

 **Am I making u waiting too long guys ? I've been really busy with RL and I get a WB too.**

 **Slight Smut ? maybe, so ? if u feel u're an underage readers ? don't u tried to read the smut part okay, bc I didn't want to making my underage readers have such a dirty mind**

 **ENJOY READING~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di ruangan ini terasa benar-benar panas bahkan AC pun tidak akan cukup untuk mendinginkan kedua anak adam yang sekarang tengah bercumbu itu, dengan seorang namja cantik yang berada di pangkuan seorang namja tan dan kedua kaki yang melingkar di pinggang namja tan itu dan mengakibatkan kejantanan namja cantik yang tidak terlapisi apapun itu bergesekan dengan kejantanan namja tan yang masih terlapisi oleh pakaian itu, dan menimbulkan desahan dari namja cantik bernama sehun itu.

"eung…. Kai…. Stop it pleaseeee~~~ I'm afraid ur dad will be back in a few minutes kai."

"So ? I don't care baby, let him know that you're mine and mine only, and the person you've liked is me not him."

"B-but K-kai eungg~~"

Bagian bawah tubuh sehun yang sudah tidak terlapisi apapun itu terus bergesekan dengan bagian selatan tubuh kai yang masih dilapisi oleh pakaiannya membuat sehun terus mendesah dan mendesah tertahan karena namja cantik itu dapat merasakan kejantanan mantan pacarnya ini yang sudah menegang sempurna dibawah sana dan terasa menusuk-nusuk hole nya padahal junior kai itu belum dikeluarkan dari sangkarnya ughhh….. bagaimana kalau benda itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam holenya dan menumbuk titik kenikmatannya membayangkan semua itu saja sehun benar benar horny sekarang dan dia benar-benar ingin merasakan benda keras itu berada didalam dirinya.

"Eung… K-kai i-I w-want..ahhhh….

"want what baby ? tell me what do u want."

"K-kai I want to feel u inside me kai eunggg~~ now~~"

"where baby ? in here ?" Kai meremas butt sehun dan memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam hole sehun

"Eunggg…. K-kai yes K-kai~~~

"Mmm…. Hunnie you're such a badboy today, dan baby kau tahu bukan apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang badboy ? they will get punished."Kai berbisik dengan suara huskynya

Kai langsung berdiri membuat sehun kehilangan kehangatan yang dirasakannya dan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak terlapisi apapun itu terasa benar-benar dingin karena udara yang menerpanya, namun melihat Kai dengan smirknya yang sekarang terduduk disalah satu sofa berbentuk L yang terletak tepat didepan ranjang king size nya membuat sehun benar-benar terangsang.

"So, baby ? now get in your hands and knees ? doggy style !"

"B-but K-kai

"No buts baby , just do it ! I didn't like waiting."

Sehun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang dia benar-benar takut dengan sisi kai yang seperti ini, sehun merasa dipermalukan namun dia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu sehun melepaskan kemeja kebesaran Kris dari tubuhnya.

Sehun melakukan doggy style dengan kaki dan tangan yang bergetar dan dengan bibir yang tidak berhenti dia gigit, sehun bisa merasakan sekarang kai sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh dengan nafsu.

"You know baby ? you look so hot, hot enough to make me horny af."

"Eungg…. K-kai pleaseee~~~

"NO, baby this is just the beginning the real punishment will be start from now on babe."

"Eunggg…. Kai~~~"

Sehun benar-benar terangsang sekarang dengan butt nya yang berada di udara dan kai yang pasti sekarang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu dan smirk diwajahnya sudah berhasil membuat sehun terangsang dan menyebabkan hole nya berkedut.

"Wow your hole's look so eager babe~~"

"Y-yes pleaseeee K-kai I'm begging you~~"

"Not so fast baby, firstly prepare ur hole with ur own finger~~"

"But K-kai I-I c-can't kai I feel ashamed to doing that."

"NOW SEHUN !"

Sehun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang Kai benar-benar tidak gentle saat bercinta padahal ini pertama kali sehun melakukan seks, sehun selalu memimpikan making love yang romantic bukan yang rough, sehun merasa kai tidak akan pernah berubah sehun yang kesal dan kehilangan mood pun langsung berdiri dan menghapus air matanya memakai pakaiannya kembali tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Kai dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kai.

"Kau mau kemana hmmm ? aku belum selesai baby."

"Kai hunnie rasa kau tidak akan pernah berubah, aku benar kan kai ? kau selalu seperti ini, aku aku merasa kau tidak mencintaiku apa yang kau rasakan kepada ku hanyalah nafsu belaka Kai ?"

Kai terpaku menatap wajah sehun yang sekarang sudah dibasahi oleh air mata, kai benar-benar ingin memeluk sehun dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang difikirkannya itu tidak benar namun tanpa disadari sehun sudah keluar dari Kamarnya.

Kai yang menyadari itu semua langsung berlari dan mencari keberadaan sehun, namun ketika Kai keluar dia tidak menemukan sehun dimanapun, Kai benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahfahaman ini dia terus mencari keberadaan sehun di setiap ruangan di mansion.

.

.

.

Sehun menangis dan menangis didalam bathup yang sekarang sudah berisi busa sabun, ya sehun sedang mandi sekarang dia benar-benar kesal mood nya hancur karena perilaku kai tadi kepada nya.

"Kai hunnie hikss…. Masih mencintaimu…. Tapi hiksss sepertinya yifannie hyung lebih baik darimu hiksss…. Eomma appa hunnie harus bagaimana sekarang ?"

Sehun yang sudah merasa lelah menangis pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe dan mengambil salah satu baju kebesaran lagi dari dalam ruangan ganti pribadi calon suaminya ini, sehun sudah mengambil pakaian nya yang berserakan di dapur tadi dan juga mengambil panties nya.

"eungg….. sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan ? aku tidak mau keluar a-aku hiks aku belum siap bertemu lagi dengan Kai aku hiksss merasa hikss sakit hati hiksss…"

Sehun yang merasakan matanya yang memberat karena terus menangis pun jatuh tertidur dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada cermin diruangan itu.

.

.

.

Suara mesin mobil yang memasuki perkarangan mansion WU ini mampu mengalihkan perhatian kai yang sekarang sedang kebingungan mencari keberadaan sehun dan kepanikkannya semakin menjadi kala daddy nya sudah keluar dan berjalan ke arahnya yang sekarang sedang berdiri seperti patung."

"Mmm…. Kai apa kau melihat sehun ? calon istri daddy ? kau tahu kan ? dia akan tinggal disini mungkin untuk waktu yang lama karena orang tuanya pergi ke china."

"A-apa daddy ? mmm…. Maksudku aku tidak melihat nya sedari tadi aku juga baru sampai."

"Aishhh….. baiklah biar daddy yang cari dia dan tolong letakkan koper ini dikamar daddy."

"Mmm…. Baik daddy."

Kai benar-benar kesal dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang sehun pasti benar-benar kecewa padanya karena kai tidak beralasan menghukumnya sehun pasti punya alasan sampai mengingkari janji nya sekarang sehun pasti berfikir kai hanya menyukainya karena nafsu semata.

"Sial harusnya aku tidak terbawa hormon dan emosi tadi arghhhh….. ini semua membuatku gila."

Kai dengan tubuh yang tak lemas membawa koper itu pergi kekamar daddy nya tanpa melihat apa yang ada didalam koper itu.

.

.

.

Kris benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dia ingin segera berganti baju dan mandi kepalanya benar-benar pusing mungkin karena kehujanan tadi, dia masuk kedalam ruangan ganti pribadi miliknya tempat pakaian dan barang-barang berharganya berada, namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sehun terduduk dengan tubuh yang bersender ke cermin disampingnya, mata terkatup dan bibir yang sedikit membuka.

"Hunnie baby~~ kenapa kau bisa masuk diruangan ini ? ASTAGA ! aku lupa mansion sebesar ini dia pasti mengira ruangan terbesar sebagai ruangan utama pemilik rumah ahhhh….. bodohnya kau kris."

"Eungg…"

"Hunnie~~ baby~~ ayo bangun sayang tubuhmu bisa sakit jika tertidur disini baby."

"Eungg…. Fannie hyung ? hyung sudah pulang ? hyung kemana saja ? aku takut di mansion sebesar ini sendirian dan kemana semua maid disini hyung ?"

"Tenanglah baby bukankah sekarang hyung sudah disini hum ? dan apa yang kau kenakan hunnie hahahaha….. kenapa kau memakai pakaian hyung." Sebenarnya kris menutupi kegugupannya dengan tertawa karena sehun benar-benar terlihat seksi dengan kemeja kebesarannya.

"Aishhh hyung berhentilah menggodaku aku tidak tahu lagi mau memakai baju apa tadi aku mau bertanya ruangan hyung dimana tapi tidak ada maid disini huftt…" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hunnie maid di mansion ini hanya akan ada di pagi hari dan malam hari sayang karena saat sore hari biasanya hyung dan kai tidak ada dirumah tapi mulai sekarang hyung akan membuat para maid berada di mansion selama 24 jam kalau hunnie mau."

"Aishhh hyung berhenti bersikap cheesy." Sehun blushing furiously

Sisi inilah yang sehun sukai dari kris sisi yang sangat rarely dimiliki oleh kai yaitu sisi gentle, cheesy, dan romantic berbicara dengannya membuat sehun merasa senang bahkan melupakan hal yang tadi terjadi antara dirinya dan Kai, kris juga mampu membawa senyuman dibibir sehun kembali.

"Hei… kenapa melamun baby ? ayo sekarang kita kekamarku kau harus berganti baju dengan baju mu yang lebih nyaman memangnya kau mau berkeliling mansion dengan memakai baju ku ini hum ? bisa-bisa para maid disini berfikir yang bukan-bukan."

"Aisshhh hyung berhentilah menggodaku." Sehun menutup wajahnya yang memerah

"Hei… hei… berhentilah bersikap adorable seperti itu, kau mau hyung kehilangan kendali hum ?"

"HYUNG !" sehun memukul dada kris berkali-kali

"Hunnie…" kris menahan tangan sehun dan mengalungkannya di lehernya

CHU~~

Ciuman yang lembut itu mampu membuat sehun terbawa suasana tidak seperti ciuman kai yang kasar dan bernafsu ciuman ini lebih lembut dan mengesankan, tanpa sadar jari-jari sehun mengelus rambut Kris dengan tangan kris yang mencengkram erat pinggang sehun.

"Eungg~~~ hyung~~"

"Ahhh…. Maafkan hyung hunnie hyung kelepasan karena bibir mu ini sangat menggoda baby~~"

"Hyung~~"

"Sudahlah ayo sekarang kekamarku kau harus berganti baju dan beristirahat hunnie baby~~"

"Apa ? a-apa tidak apa-apa hunnie tidur dikamar hyung ?"

"Kau tenang saja hunnie hyung tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum waktunya baby~~"

"H-hyung~~" pipi nya memerah lagi

"Sudahlah ayo."

Sehun benar-benar terpukau dengan perilaku kris dia benar-benar gentle dan memperlakukan sehun dengan so much affection sehun feel loved and feel blessed to have kris in his side tanpa terasa sehun cling in kris dan tersenyum dengan sangat tulus, kris yang merasakan sehun clingy kepadanya tanpa sadar tersenyum dan merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan tangan yang sekarang berada pada pinggang calon istrinya ini.

.

.

.

Suasana terasa begitu awkward sekarang, yang terdengar hanyalah suara antara sehun dan kris yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengumbar kemesraan mereka.

"Baby kau harus memakan ini, ini sangat enak hunnie~~"

"Hmmm….. hyung tapi mulutku ini sudah penuh apa hyung tidak bisa lihat."

PLETAK

"Kai ! apa yang kau lakukan hah ?!"

"Aku sudah selesai daddy sekarang aku mau pergi aku muak di rumah ini."

"Kau mau kemana hah ? apa kau mau pergi ke tempat laknat itu lagi yakkkk….."

Tanpa mengubris kata-kata dari daddynya kai langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan makan dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"For God Sake ada apa lagi dengan anak itu sekarang."

"Mmmm….. H-hyung, sudahlah Kai pasti akan pulang nanti lebih baik hyung istirahat dikamar."

"Tapi hunnie~~

"Hyung jangan khawatir Kai dia biar hunnie yang menunggunya pulang bukannya sekarang hunnie akan segera berperan sebagai seorang ibu demi Kai ?"

"Hunnie-ah~~ kau begitu perhatian kepadaku dan anakku baby Aku memang tidak salah memilih mu sebagai calon istriku baby~~"

"Sudahlah hyung sana masuk kekamar."

Sehun yang sekarang sedang blushing mendorong dan memukul kris agar menjauh darinya, namun bukan wu yifan namanya kalau tidak menggoda sehun lebih jauh lagi.

CHU

"Aku masuk kamar dulu baby~~ ingat jangan tidur terlalu malam kalau kai tidak pulang sebelum jam 12 malam segeralah masuk kamar dan tidur okay ? hyung tidak mau hunnie sakit."

"Nde, arraseo hyung~~" sehun dengan pipi memerahnya mendorong Kris menjauh

"Cha sekarang hyung masuk kamar dulu."

Setelah kepergian Kris sehun segera berjalan kearah ruang keluarga dan menonton TV sambil menunggu kepulangan Kai, Sehun bukannya tidak khawatir dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kai sekarang, semarah apapun sehun terhadap Kai dia akan tetap mencintai Kai.

"Mmm…. Jonginnie kamu kemana cepatlah pulang hunnie sudah memaafkanmu hikssss….."

.

.

.

CEKLEK…

Kai benar-benar bingung ini sudah lewat jam malam tapi lampu di ruang keluarga mansion masih hidup apa ada pencuri dirumah ini ? dengan langkah yang gontai karena alcohol yang membuatnya mabuk ini kai segera masuk kedalam ruang keluarga dan melihat seseorang yang sudah membuat hatinya benar-benar kacau sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Hunnie~~ maafkan aku baby~~ ahhhh… kau sangat kelihatan cantik saat tertidur."

"Eunggg….. apa itu kau jongie, a-apa kau mabuk jonginnie." Mata sehun melembut saat melihat keadaan kai yang babak belur dan berbau alcohol ini

"Hunnie maaf aku sungguh minta maaf hunnie aku sungguh mencintaimu aku bukan hanya mencintai mu karena tubuhmu baby~~ a-aku hiksss aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi baby~~"

"Ssstt…. Jongie lukamu, tunggu sebentar okay."

Sehun segera mengambil kompresan untuk mengompres luka di bagian-bagian wajah Kai.

"Hiksss…. Kenapa jonginnie begitu ceroboh huh ? t-tolong jangan seperti ini lagi Kai hunnie mohon hunnie hiksss tidak mau melihatmu terluka."

"Sstttt….. sehun."

Kai mengangkat dagu sehun dan mencium sehun tepat dibibirnya yang menggoda itu tapi yang sehun rasakan kali ini bukan lagi rasa nafsu melainkan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta dari Kai yang sekarang mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut, menyesap dan mengigit bibir sehun dengan sangat lembut.

"Kai Daddy mu sedang tidur kai ahhh…"

"Diamlah baby cukup tahan desahanmu dan daddy tidak akan bangun, aku akan gentle baby aku janji."

"Kai eunggg…

Kai membuka satu persatu kancing baju sehun dan menidurkan namja cantik nya itu di sofa dengan kai yang berada diatasnya, menggigit dan menyesap leher sehun meninggalkan bercak kemerahan dileher putih mulus itu.

Kai juga mulai memilin nipple sehun yang sekarang sudah mulai menegang itu menyesap dan menjilat nya sehingga menimbulkan desahan dari namja cantik itu.

"Kai… eungg~~~

"Sstttt…. Pelankan suaramu baby~~ kau tidak mau Daddyku terbangun kan ? kalau aku tidak masalah jika daddy mengetahui ini semua."

Kai menarik celana piyama sehun berserta underwear nya sehingga sekarang sehun benar-benar full naked, membayangkan daddy nya akan menikahi sehun dan memiliki namja yang sekarang berada dibawah nya ini membuatnya kesal.

"Eungg Jonginnie~~ kenapa hunnie sudah naked tapi kau masih full berpakaian ini tidak adil." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kalau begitu ayo buka baby~~ jongie terlalu lelah untuk membukanya sendiri."

Sehun yang memang sudah tidak sabar segera membuka pakaian kai satu persatu sampai Kai naked sempurna namun sekarang sehun benar-benar menyesal karena melihat kejantanan kai yang keras dan sudah menegang sempurna itu benar benar membuatnya malu.

"Sudah puas dengan apa yang kau lihat baby ?"

"Aniyo~~~ hunnie tidak melihat apapun kai."

Argghhhh…. Kai ingin berteriak sekarang melihat sehun dengan mata sayu dan wajah innocentnya membuat kai benar-benar terangsang

"Baby… kau lihat penisku ini kau mau memberinya salam perkenalan kan baby ?"

"Apa maksudmu kai ? hunnie tidak mengerti."

"genggam penisku sehun jilat, hisap dan kulum."

"Tapi itu menjijikkan kai~~" sehun mempoutkan bibir nya

"Ayolah hunnie kau akan menikmatinya nanti."

"Hmm…. Baiklah Kai."

Sehun berdiri dan berjongkok dihadapan Kai mulai mengenggam dan memijat penis yang memang sudah besar itu, setelah itu memasukkan penis itu didalam mulutnya yang hangat mengulum nya seperti sebuah lollipop.

"Arghhhh Hunnie…. Mulutmu benar-benar hangat sayang aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau penisku ini yang berada didalam butt mu hmm ?"

"Eunggg Kai~~

"eunggg…. Cukup baby~~ aku tidak mau keluar didalam mulutmu sayang aku mau spermaku itu berada didalam holemu bukan mulutmu baby~~"

"Eungg…. Kai~~~ pleaseee… kai just fuck me already~~"

"My Pleasure baby~~"

Kai langsung menidurkan sehun dan melingkarkan kedua kaki sehun dipinggangnya dan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole sehun yang sudah berkedut-kedut itu.

"Eungg Kai hikssss… sakit Kai~~

"Sstttt apa kau mau kita berhenti hunnie hyung akan berhenti jika kau kesakitan baby."

"Eungg….. Kai lanjutkan saja hikssss…..

"Tapi ini baru jariku hunnie dan kau sudah kesakitan baby~~ bagaimana jika penisku yang besar dan keras ini yang memasuki holemu ? aku yakin pasti akan lebih sakit~~"

Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka kai bisa menahan hormone nya demi dirinya padahal sehun bisa melihat bahwa sekarang penis kai sudah menegang dan keras sehun yakin itu pasti sakit.

"Eunggg….. Kai hunnie sudah siap~~ ayo lakukan kai penis mu sudah menegang dan itu pasti sakit."

"Mmm…. Baiklah hunnie tahan oke hyung janji akan pelan-pelan jika sakit katakan pada hyung, hyung janji akan perlahan-lahan."

Kai memasukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam hole sehun dengan perlahan-lahan dan mengalihkan rasa sakit sehun dengan mencium sehun dengan ganas.

"Eungg.. Kai a-apa i-itu kai ? rasanya nikmat engggg….."

"Hunnie ini namanya prostat sayang~~ kenapa kau begitu polos hummm ?"

"Eunggg Kai hunnie mau eunggg pipis kai~~

"Hahahahaha….. hunnie kenapa kamu lucu sekali hummm…"

"Eunggg KAI !" Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya

Kai mencicipi sperma sehun "Mmmm…. Manis seperti orangnya." Kai mengedipkan matanya

"Kai itu kan air pipis hunnie kenapa kai cicipi itu jorok Kai~~"

"Hahaha…. Hunnie ini namanya sperma sayang~~ mana ada air pipis yang putih." Kai mencubit pipi tirus sehun dengan gemas

"Aihh benarkah ?" sehun memiringkan kepalanya

"Iya baby sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi, kau tahu baby penis ku ini sudah sangat sakit dan kedinginan dia membutuhkan tempat yang hangat."

"Eunggg apa maksudmu Kai."

"Ayo sehun duduklah disini." Kai mengarahkan sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan kaki yang melingkar dipinggangnya, menyebabkan penis kai yang keras itu masuk kedalam hole sehun

"Eungg Kai~~ ahhh~~ A-apa i-itu Kai rasanya sangat besar dan keras."

"Ssstttt diamlah dan nikmati baby~~"

Kai menaik turunkan tubuh sehun membuat penis nya yang berada didalam sehun keluar dan masuk, ditambah lagi sehun yang selalu mengetatkan lubangnya membuat kai benar-benar tidak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Eungg Kai disana Kai ahhh nik-nikmat kaiiii !"

"Eunggg hunnie kau ketat baby~~"

"Arghhh Kai hunnie ahhh hunnie mau pipis lagi Kai~~"

Kai melumat bibir sehun yang sedari tadi tidak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan desahan dan menggigitnya menjelajahi goa hangat itu mengabsen satu persatu gigi namja manis itu, dengan penis yang tidak pernah berhenti menumbuk titik kenikmatan namja manis dipangkuannya ini.

"Kai hunnie mau ahhhhh~~~"

"Bersama baby~~"

Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya yang mengenai abdomen Kai, dan sperma kai yang sekarang ada didalam hole sehun.

"eunggg Kai hang-hangat kai spermamu begitu hangat~~"

Kai mengarahkan sehun ke posisi doggy style, sehun dengan tangan dan kaki yang masih bergetar mencoba bertahan dalam posisi ini.

Dalam posisi ini kai bisa melihat dengan jelas spermanya mengalir keluar dari dalam hole sehun.

"Ini lebih indah jika tetap berada didalam mu baby~~" Kai memasukkan kembali sperma itu menggunakan jarinya menusuk hole sehun

"Eunggg Kai~~ stop it please~~"

"Mmm… ini nikmat baby~~"

Kai menjilati spermanya yang mengalir keaarah paha sehun membersihkannya menggunakan lidahnya.

"Eungg… Kai~~ pleaseee~~"Kaki sehun semakin bergetar

Kai masih menjilati sperma nya sampai benar-benar habis dan segera membalik tubuh sehun dan mencium ganas bibir namja cantik itu.

"Eungg…. Kai~~" sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang namja tan itu

"Ssttt… cukup baby jika kita teruskan kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat karena aku tidak akan pernah puas dengan tubuhmu hunnie~~ jadi sekarang istirahatlah."

Sehun hanya bisa memandang Kai dengan sayu dan selanjutnya sehun benar-benar telah pergi kealam mimpi.

" **SEHUN !** "

.

.

.

" **TO BE CONTINUED"**

 **A/N :**

 **Hi guysss took me long enough to update this story right ? ik guys, next time I'll try to update more often, btw wdyt about this chapter ? wayo loh siapa tuh yang manggil sehun ? apakah hub kaihun bkal ketahuan ? stay tune ;))**

 **How about the smut part guys ? kok aku baca ulang bagian smut nya aku malah mau ketawa yak LOL XD kalo klian gmana ? review ya, tell me wdyt about this chapter, hopefully you're all will like it**

 **Gimana nih readers englishnya ? gk pkek English tuh smutnya, jadi kalian bisa menghayati XD**

 **Dan buat readers aku yang masih underage jgn bca smut partny ya say pleaseee demi kebaikanmu~~ aku udh ksih warning ya buat kalian di pembukaan T_T**

 **Siders ayo dong tampakkan diri kalian nih udah chap 4 loh gk cpek ap jdi siders mulu -_-**

 **Reviewers, followers, and favouriters are so much love~~ :***

 **Chap depan bkal lebih seru guyss~~ clue nih buat kalian~~ dan siap-siap buat yg dukung krishun ;))**

 **SO ?**

 **.**

 **WDYT GUYS ?**

 **.**

 **REVIEW ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR! NO BASH! TYPO! grammatical errors!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Wu Jongin, Wu Yifan.**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? KRISHUN ? we will see….. so ? stay tune ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism ! or I'll hunt you down !**

 **I've been really busy with RL and I get a WB too, sorry for the inconvenience**

 **ENJOY READING~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk melalui kaca jendela mampu membangunkan seorang namja cantik yang sekarang sedang tertidur di ranjang king sizenya, namja bernama sehun itu merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya terutama di bagian bokongnya yang otomatis mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam.

"eunggg… S-sakit."

Namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan berharap menemukan kai dan meminta tolong padanya karena sekarang seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sakit apalagi bokongnya dia benar benar tidak bisa berjalan sekarang karena jika berjalan bokongnya akan perih.

"Eungg….. hiksss sakit."

Sehun hampir meneteskan air matanya karena perih yang dirasakannya saat itu juga seorang namja memasuki ruangan itu tanpa sepengetahuan sehun, dan langsung mengangkat sehun ala bridal style.

"Ehh… Hyung."

"Ssstttt….. biarkan hyung mengangkatmu hyung lihat kau kesakitan dan tak bisa bangun hyung juga akan memandikanmu hunnie."

"T-tapi Hyung bukannya aku ada di-

"Ssstt….. kemarin malam hyung mencarimu hunnie, hyung khawatir karena sudah sampai jam 12 malam dan kau belum masuk kekamar hyung dan tiba-tiba kai keluar dari kamar dan mengatakan bahwa kau tertidur di sofa dan dia mengangkatmu ke kamar nya karena dia tidak berani membangunkan aku yang dia kira sudah tertidur."Kris mencubit kecil pipi sehun

"Eeehh ? benarkah hyung ?" Sehun sangat bersyukur kai belum mengatakan apapun pada kris karena sehun benar-benar belum siap.

"Iya baby~ dan setelah itu aku pergi kekamarnya dan mengangkatmu dari sana aku tidak mau tidur mu terganggu karena kamar Kai kemarin penuh dengan bau sperma."

"Eung… benarkah hyung ?" sehun kaget karena tentu saja itu bau sperma mereka berdua

"Iya baby sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, hyung tahu kai memang terkadang sering membawa wanita nakal kerumah."

 **DEG**

"B-benarkah itu hyung."

"Iya hunnie makanya hyung ingin mencari sosok pendamping yang penyayang sepertimu, hyung ingin kai berubah menjadi anak yang baik tidak seperti sekarang."Kris mencubit hidung sehun tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah sehun yang terlihat sedih

" _ **Apa Selama saat berpacaran denganku kai juga seperti itu ? membawa wanita kerumah dan tidur bersama tanpa sepengetahuanku perpisahan kami juga dikarenakan kai yang berciuman dengan krystal."**_

Tanpa sadar airmata menetes dari pipi sehun lagi dan lagi kai selalu membuat sehun menangis

"Hei, baby kamu kenapa menangis hmm… ? apa ada yang sakit ?" Kris mengangkat dagu sehun perlahan dan menghapus airmata dipipi sehun

Airmata sehun semakin deras mengalir membayangkan kemarin dia mengkhianati kris benar-benar membuatnya sedih Kris sudah sangat baik dan perhatian melebihi Kai tapi kenapa selalu ada hal yang membuat sehun jatuh lagi kepada buaian kai

"Hei.. hei… berhenti menangis hmm…. Apa kau terjatuh kemarin hunnie ? kenapa kau seprti kesakitan diseluruh tubuhmu dan sepertinya bokong mu kelihatan sakit."

"E-eh ? mungkin aku terjatuh hyung." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang memerah dan bengkak berharap kris akan mempercayainya karena sehun belum siap memberitahu kris

"Makanya jangan tertidur di sofa lagi baby, hyung tidak mau kau kesakitan seperti sekarang orang tua mu sudah menitipkan mu pada hyung, bagaimana kalau mereka tahu bahwa anak nya kesakitan mereka pasti akan menganggap hyung tidak bertanggung jawab." Kris memeluk sehun dan mengelus kepala nya.

"Eungg… maafkan hunnie hyung~ hunnie tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."sehun membalas pelukan kris dengan sama eratnya.

"Hari ini hunnie tidak sekolah ya, tapi hunnie tenang saja hyung sudah membuatkan mu surat dan menitipkannya pada kai, hyung tidak tega untuk membangunkan hunnie, babyku ini kelihatan sangat kesakitan."kris mencubit hidung sehun

"H-hyung.. kenapa hyung selalu berhasil membuat wajah hunnie memerah seperti ini."sehun memukul dada kris dan mempoutkan bibir tipisnya

"Aigoo…. Berhenti seperti itu atau aku akan menciummu."

"Hyunggggg….

"baiklah, baiklah maafkan hyung yang selalu menggoda mu." Kris mencium hidung sehun

"Hmm…."

"Yasudah ayo hyung mandikan, tenang saja hyung tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu karena kita belum menikah."Kris mengecup kening sehun dan mengangkat namja cantik itu ke kamar mandi

"Iya h-hyung." Sehun menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah di dada bidang kris

sisi inilah yang tidak akan pernah sehun dapatkan pada diri Kai, sisi caring kris yang sangat rarely untuk sehun dapatkan pada Kai, rasanya sehun ingin egois dan memilih kai dan kris tapi itu tidak mungkin mereka ayah-anak sehun harus segera memutuskan pilihannya sebelum hubungan kris dan kai merenggang kalau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

" _ **Aku harus segera membuat keputusan."**_

.

.

.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

" **SEHUN !"**

"Aisshhh…. Kemana dia bukankah aku sudah katakan jika sudah memasuki jam 12 malam harus segera masuk kekamar." Kris berkeliling mencari sehun hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang Daddy lakukan ? kenapa berteriak di tengah malam seperti ini ?"

Kris menoleh melihat anaknya yang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan toples

"Kai kau sudah pulang ? Apa kau melihat sehun ?

"Calon istrimu itu ada dikamar ku daddy."

"Kenapa dia bisa ada dikamarmu ? kau tidak melakukan apa-apakan ?"

"Aissshh…. Dia tertidur di sofa lalu aku mengangkatnya kekamarku karena aku berikir daddy sudah tertidur dan aku tidak mau membangunkan daddy."

"Apa ? Apa daddy tidak salah dengar kenapa kau jadi baik seperti ini pada sehun ? bukannya kau sangat membencinya dan tidak menyukai dia menjadi istri daddy."

"Aishhhh lebih baik daddy cepat bawa dia kekamar daddy aku tidak mau dia menganggu tidurku aku tidak terbiasa tidur bersama orang lain."

"Aishhh…. Kau ini, tapi bagus kalau kau sudah mulai manyukai sehun karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi ibumu."

" _ **mommyku hmm ? dia akan menjadi istriku tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuat sehun memutuskan perjodohannya dengan daddy aku yakin itu." Inner kai**_

"Terserah daddy cepat bawa dia pergi karena aku ingin segera tidur."

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

.

.

.

Dua namja yang sedari tadi duduk pada bangku dibawah pohon maple ini masih belum mau membuka suara mereka masih menikmati pemadangan salju-salju yang sekarang mulai menutupi jalanan kota seoul.

"H-hyung~~ dinginnnn~~"

Kris menatap sehun dengan mata yang penuh dengan pancaran kasih sayang membuat sehun menatap mata itu tanpa berkedip

"Mmm…. Apa ini masih dingin ?" kris memasangkan coatnya pada bahu sehun memasangkan satu glove nya pada pemuda cantik itu dan menautkan satu tangan mereka yang tidak memakai glove, dan memasukkannya kedalam saku kris .

Perlakuan kris ini berhasil membuat pipi sehun memerah, sehun ingin menangis sekarang perlakuan ini perlakuan kris yang membuat sehun jatuh cinta padanya, kris merupakan laki-laki yang sangat romantis, caring, pokonya full of affection deh.

"Baby ? kenapa wajah dan matamu memerah huh ? apa sedingin itu ? hahh…. Harusnya kita memang tidak pergi dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini."

"H-hyung…." Suara sehun benar-benar lirih membuat kris bingung sekaligus panic apa kedinginan bisa membuat seseorang jadi separah ini

"Hunnie… baby….. kalau kau kedinginan ayo kita pulang baby."

"H-hyung sekarang sedang turun salju." Sehun mengadahkan tangan dan menutup matanya

"La-lalu ?"

"A-aku ingin yifan hyung men-menciumku."sehun melihat kris dengan pipi yang memerah entah karena malu atau karena udara yang terlalu dingin kris tidak tahu

"Why so sudden baby ?"

"A-apa hyung tidak mau mencium hun-

Ucapan sehun terpotong karena kris telah terlebih dahulu mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang sangat intim sehun dapat merasakan kris menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang nya pada sehun lewat ciuman ini, ciuman ini sangat Berbeda dengan ciuman yang diberikan kai padanya, ciuman ini begitu lembut dan memabukkan membuat sehun tanpa sadar menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman kris.

Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka dan melihat wajah sehun yang memerah berkat ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu hunnie-ah~" Kris mencium kedua pipi sehun yang memerah

"hmm…. Nado saranghaeyo hyung." Sehun mengecup bibir kris dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kris

" _ **Yifan hyung atau Kai Hyung ? aku tidak tahu, aku akan membiarkan hatiku yang memilih."**_

.

.

.

"Hunnie lihatlah sungai han ini bukankah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu hmmm…. ? saat itu kau benar benar dalam keadaan kacau mata yang memerah, bengkak, dan kau juga menangis."kris menggoda sehun yang saat ini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hyung berhenti mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu bisa tidak sih ?" sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya

"Bagaimana mungkin hyung melupakan kejadian itu hmm ? Itu adalah saat pertama kalinya hyung bertemu dengan mu ya meskipun saat itu kau dalam keadaan yang kacau kkk~~"

"HYUNG ! hentikan ! ishhhh menyebalkan." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya

"Hei tapi ada satu hal yang hyung ingin katakan."

Kris melihat sehun yang masih memalingkan wajahnya, kris tersenyum sehun terlihat sangat lucu jika sedang kesal seperti ini karena tidak tahan kris mengalihkan wajah sehun kearahnya dan menatap tepat kearah mata sehun, mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Bahwa saat itu meskipun kau terlihat kacau dengan mata yang sembab dan memerah kau tetap kelihatan sangat cantik baby, saat itu juga aku tahu bahwa aku sudah tertarik pada seseorang lelaki cantik yang umurnya sama dengan anakku, aku merasa gila karena terus memikirkan mu dan berfikir diriku tidak waras karena berniat untuk menjadikanmu istriku sedangkan umurmu bahkan sama dengan anakku sendiri tapi aku, aku bertemu lagi denganmu saat itulah aku berniat akan benar-benar mendapatkanmu dan menjadikanmu istriku."

Kris megakhiri ceritanya dan melihat sehun yang seakan terpaku padanya, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sehun semilir angin disungai Han ini semakin membuat dada keduanya berdesir dengan hebat, Kris mengenggam tangan sehun dan mengarahkannya kearah dadanya yang sekarang berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Dengan hidung yang menempel satu sama lain mereka dapat merasakan nafas hangat dan detak jantung masing-masing.

"Kau dengar baby ? aku rasa aku akan terkena serangan jantung jika terus berdekatan seperti ini denganmu."

"H-hyung…." Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan memukul dada kris

Sehun benar benar gugup sekarang Kris ini benar-benar tipe cowok yang romantis dan chessy sampai-sampai membuat wajah sehun sekarang benar-benar memerah seperti tomat.

"Kenapa hmm ? tapi kau suka kan ?" Kris menahan tangan sehun yang memukul dadanya dan langsung memeluk namja cantik nya ini

"I-iya aku menyukainya." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher kris

Kris melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya sedangkan sehun yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi langsung memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin dan nafas hangat kris yang mulai terasa dipermukaan wajahnya, dengan dada yang berdebar hebat kris mengecup bibir sehun dengan lembut, tidak ada nafsu yang ada hanya ciuman lembut yang seakan menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang keduanya.

 _ **Sehun memejamkan matanya dan fikirannya berkelana saat pertama kali dia bertemu kris**_

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Semua mata menatap malang seorang namja cantik yang sekarang sedang berjalan dengan cepat di koridor EXO High School ini dengan mata yang memerah dan bengkak sehun terus menunduk karena merasakan semua mata siswa-siswi melihat dengan pandangan iba kepadanya, airmata nya semakin menetes saat mendengar kata-kata siswa-siswi disekitarnya.

"Aku bilang juga apa, sehun tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan namja badboy seperti kai lelaki baik-baik seperti dia memang tidak cocok untuk kai."

"Hati sehun pasti benar-benar sakit sekarang kai itu tega sekali ya."

"Aku senang sehun memutuskan Kai namja baik-baik seperti dia memang tidak cocok untuk badboy seperti kai."

"Sehun itu namja yang cantik aku yakin dia akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari kai."

"Tapi kai sudah benar-benar keterlaluan bagaimana bisa dia ketahuan mencium Krystal sih anak baru itu didepan pacarnya sendiri."

Sehun masih terus mencoba berjalan dengan cepat telingan nya panas mendengar bisik-bisik siswa-siswi mengenai hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya

"Kalian bisa tidak DIAM HAH!?"

Semua mata menatap Kai yang sekarang tengah terengah-engah karena habis berlari mengejar sehun pacarnya yang tadi barusan memutuskannya, Kai berlari dan menarik tangan sehun saat namja itu masih terus berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menoleh kanan kiri ataupun belakang.

"Sehun ! tunggu dengarkan aku baby, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan sayang ak-

"Cukup Kai kau memang lelaki brengsek, selama ini aku selalu diam bukan berarti aku menerima dan senang kau flirting dengan gadis lain, aku tahu krystal itu mantanmu tapi bukan berarti kau harus menciumnya didepan ku saat kau melihatnya."

Sehun menatap kai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan binar kekecewaan terlihat jelas dimata indahnya.

"Baby kau tahu kan aku sangat terkenal disekolah ini aku tidak mungkin mengacuhkan mereka yang menegurku sayang, dan Krystal dia duluan yang tiba-tiba datang dan mencium bibirku baby."

"Tapi kau membalas ciumannya Kai ! Kau bisa saja mendorongnya dan menolak ciumannya tapi kau tidak kau malah menarik tengkuknya dan membalas ciumannya ! Kau bahkan seolah lupa kalau kau menciumnya didepan ku ! Kau keterlaluan aku membencimu Kai !"

Sehun mendorong kai dan berlari sekuat tenaga dengan airmata yang bercucuran, sedangakan Kai ? dia masih terduduk dilantai sambil menatap sehun dengan sendu, ini semua kesalahannya sehun pasti tidak akan memaafkannya kali ini, dia sudah keterlaluan.

"Kai ? Ayo berdiri." Krystal tiba-tiba datang tapi kai menepis tangannya dan berdiri sendiri

"Kau ! gara-gara kau sehun memutuskanku dan kenapa aku tadi membalas ciumanmu argghhhh aku pasti sudah gila harusnya aku tidak membalasnya."

"Mungkin karena kau masih mencintai aku kai, lebih baik kita menjalin kasih lagi aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu kai."

"Dengar ya aku mencintai sehun dan akan terus begitu kau jangan pernah berharap."Kai berlalu meninggalkan krystal

"Kita lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan datang padaku kai karena sehun tidak akan mau menerimamu lagi dia sudah kecewa."

Kai benar-benar kalut sekarang sehun menghilang padahal dia ingin meminta maaf, kai takut benar-benar takut sehun tidak mau memaafkannya lagi

"Arghhhhh….. SIAL ! SIAL ! SIAL !"

.

.

.

"Hikss….. hikss…. Aku membencimu kai ! nappeun namja !"

Sehun berada di sungai Han sekarang dengan lutut yang ditekuk dan tangan diatasnya serta wajah yang ditundukkan ke tumpukan tangannya sehun menangis dalam diam dia menahan isakannya, bibirnya memerah karena terus digigit olehnya bahunya terus bergetar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menyentuh bahunya

"Hei…"

Sehun menghapus airmatanya dan mengangkat wajahnya

"Nu-nuguya ?"

"E-eh ? ahhh… aku kris panggil aku kris hyung saja ok."Kris mengedipkan matanya

"B-baiklah A-aku sehun."

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang anak SMA disini ? apa kau membolos ? tapi kau terlihat sedih."

"A-aku ? aku hanya ada sedikit masalah jadi membolos dan menenangkan diri disini."

"Sudah jangan sedih lagi ayo ikut dengan hyung."

"H-hyung ?"

"Iya ayo." Kris langsung menarik tangan sehun

"Ki-kita mau kemana hyung ?"

"mm… apa ada yang ingin kau beli disaat sedang sedih seperti ini ?"

"A-aku ingin bubble tea."

"Bubble tea ? baiklah ayo hyung akan traktir."

Mereka pergi ke took penjual bubble tea dan membeli dua cup bubble tea.

"Terima kasih hyung, minuman ini membuat hatiku sedikit lebih baik sekarang."Sehun tersenyum dengan tulus dengan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit membuat kris terpaku sejenak

"Eh? Sama-sama hunnie."

Kris mengacak rambut sehun dan sehun tersenyum dengan tulus kepada kris

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

"Heii baby ? kau melamun kkk~~ apa ciumanku sehebat itu hingga membuatmu melamun."

"E-ehhh hyung maafkan aku, aku melamun." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya

"Sudahlah Hyung lapar ayo kita cari makan baby."

"Baiklah hyung."

Saat kris dan sehun sampai disalah satu café mata mereka melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar tengah bersama seorang wanita dan seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Baby bukankah itu Kai, Apa kau tahu siapa wanita yang bersamanya itu ?"

"Hun-hunnie tidak tahu hyung, mmm… hyung lebih baik kita jangan makan disini ya aku, aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan dan ingin pulang."

"E-ehhh ? kenapa tiba-tiba baby ? Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo."

Sehun meninggalkan café itu dengan hati yang sakit, apa kai dan krystal ada hubungan kenapa mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

" _ **Tuhan apa lebih baik aku memilih kris hyung saja ?"**_

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hi, hi, hi apa kabar hati kalian ? psti udh tau dong berita tntang kaistal yang sekarang dating T_T sumpah sedih banget baper baper baper T_T ini nih kalo ff dibawah kedunia nyata jadi baper kan -_- nggak tahu deh tapi sekarang kalo liat kai gk kyk dulu lagi bawaannya kok kalo liat dia gedek ya -_- apa kita jadiin krishun aja nih ff ? trus kai ama krystal ? kkk~~**

 **Jujur gua tau ini ngaret banget tp ak ad penjelasan kok kmarin itu ak sedih bnget liat reviewnya yg nurun drastis jdi ak bete mau update -_- view ny banyak bnget yang review huh -_- nah lama gk update dan mles ak jdi kena WB deh -_- buat yg nge PM ak, ak udh update nih satu dari ff aku**

 **Jujur aku mau ingetin ak nih org nya moody jdi klo mau ff ini tetep lanjut dan smpe END gk discontinued mohon partisipasinya dengan review yahh gua down bnget wktu liat review chp kmarin jd bete update ini aja dipaksain karena kasian udh ad readers yg nagih**

 **Dan sesuai janji ya chap ini full of krishun chap depan tnggu aja kita liat reviewny memuaskan gk XD**

 **Buat yang review SO MUCH LOVE buat kalian :* yang follow favourite juga luv luv buat kalian buat siders luv jga deh tp cm setengah ya luv nya LOL XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR! NO BASH! TYPO! grammatical errors!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Wu Jongin, Wu Yifan.**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? KRISHUN ? we will see….. so ? stay tune ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism ! or I'll hunt you down !**

 **ENJOY READING~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melihat hal yang tidak diinginkan olehnya, sehun memilih untuk mengajak kris calon suaminya pulang kerumah, dengan alasan bahwa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan, dan kris dengan raut wajah yang khawatir langsung menyetujui permintaan sehun.

Sekarang sehun sedang berada didalam pelukan kris, namja cantik itu merasakan pelukan kris yang sangat erat dipinggang nya bahkan namja jangkung itu berkali-kali mengecup puncak kepalanya, Kris ini benar-benar bisa memperlakukan sehun dengan sangat gentle dan membuat sehun merasa di sayangi tidak seperti kai.

Saat mengingat kai, sehun tiba-tiba mengeratkan genggaman nya pada baju kris, namja itu merasa benar-benar kesal saat melihat kai tadi sedang makan berdua dengan krystal bahkan ini sudah mau malam hari dan Kai belum kembali juga.

Berbagai pikiran negative melintas difikiran sehun, seperti apa yang mereka lakukan ? apa mereka berkencan ? apakah kai sudah kembali ke pelukan krystal jadi apa arti persetubuhan mereka kemarin malam ? apa bagi kai sehun hanya lah seseorang untuk melampiaskan nafsunya.

Tanpa disadari sehun air mata sudah menetes dari mata indah nya, membuat kris membuka matanya saat merasakan bajunya basah, namja jangkung itu melihat ke arah sehun yang sekarang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher kris.

"Chagi-ah ? kamu kenapa hmmm…. ? apa ada yang sakit ?"

Kris merasakan sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju kris, membuat namja bertubuh jangkung itu khawatir.

"Baby ? kamu ini kenapa hmmm… ? kenapa tiba – tiba menangis ?"

Kris yang tidak tahan karena terus didiamkan oleh sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat sehun yang sekarang justru menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

"Sehunnie ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hmmm ? ceritakan pada hyung chagi."

Sehun yang merasa tidak enak karena terus mengabaikan kris segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap kearah kris dengan mata yang memerah dan hidung yang terlihat memerah juga, kris yang melihat wajah sehun segera menangkup wajah sehun dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dimata namja yang sangat disayanginya ini.

"Kamu kenapa hmmm ? apa ada yang sakit baby ? wajahmu terlihat pucat sayang."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada kris

"Ani… hyung hunnie hanya merasa sedikit pusing dan demam, hunnie tidak tahan jadi hunnie menangis."

"Astaga baby…. Haruskah kita kerumah sakit sekarang untuk memeriksakan keadaanmu ?"

"ani hyung hunnie tidak apa-apa mungkin dengan meminum obat pusing dan demam hunnie akan segera menghilang."

Sehun merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat jahat sekarang karena dengan teganya menipu kris orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya, apalagi saat melihat ekspresi khawatir diwajah namja jangkung itu sehun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidurlah lagi baby…. Mungkin dengan tidur pusing dikepalamu berangsur-angsur akan menghilang."

"Mmm….

Sehun akan memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba suara kris membuat dirinya kembali membuka matanya.

"Ohhh…. Iya baby, kita akan melakukan acara pertunangan secepat mungkin."

"M-mwo ?"

"Iya baby, hyung ingin cepat cepat mengikatmu tidakkah kau ingin seperti itu juga hmmm ?"

"Ta-tapi h-hyung

"Tidurlah dulu okay ? kita bisa membicarakannya nanti, sekarang kondisi mu sedang tidak baik jadi lebih baik hunnie tidur terlebih dahulu."

"Mmm…. Nde hyung."

Saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup sehun menarik selimutnya sampai keatas dagu dan mulai menutup matanya, namja cantik itu benar-benar lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini mungkin dengan tidur bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah nya.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun ditengah malam, namja cantik itu merasa tenggorokkannya benar-benar kering, sehun juga merasakan tubuhnya sudah membaik, namja berkulit seputih susu itu memutuskan untuk mengambil air minum di dapur karena sehun memang bisa menahan lapar tapi dirinya paling tidak bisa menahan haus.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, semua lampu dibagian tengah ruangan sudah dipadamkan, sehun memilih untuk tetap ke dapur karena kering ditenggorokannya benar-benar menganggu.

Saat sehun sedang mengambil air minum yang berada di dalam kulkas, namja cantik itu merasa ada sesuatu yang menggesek buttnya, sehun juga merasa ada seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya dan dirinya langsung bisa menebak siapa itu hanya dari aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh namja dibelakangnya itu.

"Berhentilah Kai….. hunnie sedang ingin mengambil air minum."

Kai yang berada dibelakang sehun tetap menggesekkan kejantanannya dibelahan butt sehun membuat sehun yang sedang mengambil air minum menjadi risih, sehun dengan gesit langsung mengambil air minum dan menutup pintu kulkas itu.

Saat sehun berbalik menghadap kai, bibir pinkish nya langsung diserang oleh namja berkulit tan itu sehun bisa mencium bau alcohol dari mulut namja tan itu, Kai terus meraup bibir sehun dengan sangat rakus kai semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sehun.

"Eungg….. k-kai ber-berhenti… " Sehun mencoba mendorong kai dan berhasil

"apa kau sudah gila kai ?! aku kedapur untuk minum tenggorokan ku kering dan kau malah tiba tiba menyerang dan menciumku.

"Ssstttt… kecilkan suaramu baby, jika daddy mendengarnya maka kita berdua akan gawat."

Kai kembali merapatkan tubuhnya ke sehun namja berkulit tan itu mengambil gelas berisi minuman yang berada di tangan sehun dan meminumnya, dengan tiba-tiba namja berkulit tan itu kembali meraup bibir sehun, sehun membulatkan matanya saat merasa kai menyalurkan air kedalam tenggorokkan nya yang kering.

Sehun yang memang sangat kahausan memilih meneguk air itu, dan namja cantik itu bisa merasakan kai sedang tersenyum saat sehun memilih meneguk air yang telah disalurkannya ke mulut sehun, saat merasa sehun seperti kehabisan nafas kai melepaskan ciumannya dan meletakkan dahinya ke dahi sehun.

"Apa masih merasa kehausan sehun ?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala nya lucu bibir dan wajah namja cantik itu terlihat memerah, membuat dirinya benar-benar terlihat lucu sekarang.

"K-kau apa k-kau mabuk k-kai ? dan apakah kau baru pulang ?"

"Wah wahhh…. Calon mommyku ini benar-benar sangat perhatian ya pada anak tirinya."Kai melihat sehun dengan senyuman sinis nya

Sehun bingung atas tingkah laku kai, baru tadi namja tan itu menciumnya dan sekarang tiba-tiba namja tan itu bertingkah sinis padanya.

"K-kau… se-sebe-

"Kai ? baby ? kau dimana ?"

Saat mendengar suara yang familiar bagi sehun namja cantik itu melihat kearah belakang tubuh kai dan terkejut saat melihat krystal yang hanya berbalut kemeja kebesaran milik namja tan itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang habis mereka lakukan ? tadi sehun melihat kai dan krystal di salah satu café dan sekarang yeoja cantik itu ada disini bahkan memakai kemeja kebesaran milik kai belum lagi sehun baru sadar bahwa kai tidak menggunakan pakaian sama sekali namja tan itu half naked dan bajunya dipakai oleh krystal.

Sehun ingin menangis saat melihat kai justru tersenyum kearah krystal dang menggelengkan kepalanya, namja tan itu menatap kearah sehun dan tidak ada sedikitpun tatapan bersalah dimata nya.

"K-kai….

"Krystal sekarang pacarku dan krystal kenalkan ini calon mommy ku, cantik bukan ? daddy benar-benar pintar memilih calon istri."

Kai tertawa dengan leganya dan berjalan menjauh dari sehun namja cantik itu dengan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan berjalan menuju krystal dan memegang pinggang krystal dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak menyangka daddy mu tertarik pada mantan pacarmu kai." Krystal menimpali kata-kata kai dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Namja tan itu pergi meninggalkan sehun dam memasuki kamarnya dengan krystal yang masih berada didalam pelukannya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kai ? apa namja itu benar-benar mabuk ? karena tadi sehun mencium bau alcohol di mulutnya.

Tapi sehun benar-benar merasa sakit hati dengan tindakan kai, seenaknya saja namja itu mencium sehun dan tiba-tiba mengenalkan sehun pada pacarnya yang baru ! sebenarnya apa mau namja tan itu ? apa sehun ini hanya mainan saja bagi namja itu ?

Sehun memilih untuk kembali kekamar nya, hati namja itu semakin sakit saat mendengar suara desahan yang keluar dari kamar disebelahnya, sehun tau betul apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan disamping kamarnya ini.

"Padahal…. Padahal….. baru kemarin kai, baru kemarin hikssss….. kau tidur denganku dan se-sekarang hiksss….. kau sudah melakukannya dengan krystal…"Sehun berhenti untuk menghapus airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dipipinya.

"Se-sebenarnya… apa arti diriku bagimu kai hiksss….. apa aku Cuma mainan saja ?"

Airmata sehun semakin deras saat mendengar krystal mendesah keenakan sambil menyebut nama kai, sudah benar-benar jelas apa yang dilakukan pasangan disebelah itu, jadi benar ucapan kris kalau kai memang selalu membawa wanita kerumah ? bahkan mungkin saat masih pacaran dengan sehun kai juga melakukan nya dibelakang namja cantik itu.

Mungkin sehun memang bodoh karena sampai sekarang namja cantik itu masih mencintai kai tanpa tahu apakah kai masih mencintai dirinya atau tidak, seharusnya sehun memikirkan yifan hyung yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan dirinya besok yifan hyung pasti akan membicarakan masalah pertunangan dengan nya.

Sehun memilih untuk kembali tidur, membiarkan suara desahan yang berasal dari kamar sebelah sebagai penghantar tidur nya, sakit memang tapi sehun harus kuat, namja cantik itu tertidur dengan bekas airmata dipipinya.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dengan mata yang sembab dan pipi yang dipenuhi bekas air mata, sinar matahari yang sekarang menembus jendela kamarnya mampu membangunkan sehun dari tidurnya. Namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk mandi dan segera turun kebawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk kris dan kai.

Sehun merasa jauh lebih baik dari semalam, mandi juga membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih segar lagi. Namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk turun dan bergegas menyiapkan sarapan pagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Hyung… apakah yifan hyung sudah bangun ? bangunlah hyung ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi."

 **Ceklek**

Karena sedari tadi tidak mendapat jawaban sehun memutuskan untuk masuk kekamar kris dan membangunkan namja bertubuh tinggi itu, saat masuk pemandangan pertama yang sehun lihat adalah kris dengan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut selimut bahkan namja tinggi itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya menggunakan selimut yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Hyung… bangunlahhh…. Apakah hyung tidak ingin pergi kekantor hmmm ?"

"Mmmmm…

Sehun menggerutu saat hanya mendengar namja nya ini tidak bergerak sedikit pun malah hanya bergumam yang tidak sehun mengerti.

"Hyungg….. bangun…..

Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh kris sampai namja itu mulai membuka selimut ditubuhnya dia menatap tidak suka kearah sehun, sehun yang terus ditatapi oleh kris merasa bingung atas tingkah laku hyung nya itu. Dengan tiba-tiba kris berdiri dari tidurnya dan mendekati sehun dengan perlahan sedangkan sehun malah terus mundur kebelakang sampai tubuhnya menabrak dinding.

"Hyung… a-apa ? k-kau ke-kenapa ? jangan membuatku takut hyung."

Kris tidak menjawab namja itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kesehun dan mengekang namja cantik itu.

 **Chu**

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat kris menciumnya, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut dipagi hari, sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher kris saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam, namja cantik itu juga merasakan tangan kris yang sekarang memegang erat pinggangnya.

"Mmm….. hyung marah padamu hunnie."

"N-nde ?" sehun kaget saat tiba-tiba kris melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berbicara dengan serius padanya.

"Iya, kau itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri hyung, kau harus tahu bahwa hyung tidak suka dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu hunnie."

"Jadi maksud hy-

"Nde, bangunkan hyung dengan lembut seperti memberi morning kiss."

"Hyung !

"Hei… kenapa ? apa hyung salah menginginkan itu ?

"Ani….. hyung membuat hunnie kaget, hunnie pikir terjadi sesuatu pada hyung tadi yang membuat hyung bertingkah seperti ingin membunuh hunnie." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan kris hanya terkekeh.

"Aishhhhh…. Sudah sana mandi hunnie akan menyiapkan sarapan."saat sehun sudah berada didepan pintu kris memanggilnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

"Hunnie….. setelah menyiapkan sarapan bersiap-siap lah ok ? pakailah pakaian yang bagus, karena hari ini kita akan mempersiapkan segala hal untuk pesta pertunangan kita termasuk mencari baju yang pas."Sehun menoleh kembali kebelakang dan memberi kan senyuman terbaik nya kepada kris dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah hyung…..

 **Ceklek**

Saat keluar dari ruangan, sehun langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar kris dengan hati yang berkecamuk, apakah dirinya akan siap untuk pertunangannya nanti dengan kris ? meskipun hanya pertunangan tapi mereka bisa dikatakan sudah terikat sehun tidak mau nantinya menyakiti hati kris saat tiba-tiba dirinya ingin membatalkan pertunangan mereka, sehun takut benar-benar takut jika nanti dirinya akan menyesali keputusannya sendiri.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung bergegas membuat sarapan untuknya, kris dan kai. Sehun harus berfikiran positif dan tidak stress karena hal ini.

.

.

.

Saat sehun sudah selesai bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama kris betapa kagetnya namja cantik itu saat melihat kai dan krystal juga berada disana seperti sedang menunggunya.

"K-kau…

"Ahhhhh….. apakah daddy belum memberitahu calon mommyku yang cantik ini ?"

"Hunnie, ini krystal dia adalah pacar kai dan mereka akan ikut kita memilih baju hari ini."Sehun berdiri dengan diam tapi namja cantik itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oooo… kenapa hyung membiarkan anak hyung ini membawa anak gadis orang kemansion ? aku melihat yeoja cantik itu semalam, meskipun mereka belum menikah tapi apa itu diperbolehkan hyung ?"

"Lucu sekali, daddy bahkan membiarkan mu tinggal disini padahal kau belum menikah dengannya."Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, kenapa kai jadi seperti ini ? semenjak mereka tidur berdua kai menjadi benar-benar Berbeda.

"Tapi kami belum tidur satu kamar, sedangkan dirimu tidur satu kamar dengannya."

"K-kau i-

"Hentikan Kai, sehun benar kenapa kau membiarkan krystal tidur dikamarmu ? sehun ini hanya mencoba bertindak sebagai seorang mommy bagimu, itu tandanya sehun peduli padamu."Kris memeluk pundak sehun, dan namja tinggi itu bisa merasakan bahwa kai mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Cuihhh…. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menerima dia sebagai mommyku, daddy mengerti itu kan ?"Kai beranjak pergi dan krystal pun mengikuti kai yang sekarang sudah berada didalam mobilnya.

"Aku duluan ketempat itu, aku malas berlama-lama disini."

Sehun melihat kai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, bahkan namja tan itu tidak melihat kearahnya sedikitpun, saat mobil kai menjauh airmata sehun benar-benar jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Baby…

"Hikssss….. dia bahkan membenciku hyung… apa aku bisa menjadi mommy nya?"

"Sssss….. tenanglah okay ? kai hanya butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi baby, jangan tersinggung dengan kata-katanya okay?"

Kris menghapus air mata sehun dan mengecup bibir mungil namja cantik itu namun sehun masih terus menangis akan tetapi sehun menangis bukan karena perkataaan kai yang tidak akan menerimanya sebagai mommynya melainkan karena tindakan kai yang seperi tidak peduli padanya bahkan kai terlihat membenci dirinya.

" _ **kenapa kai ? kenapa kau berubah ?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **A/N:**

 **Hi hi….. aloha…. Fyuuu akhirnya epep ini diupdate jg ya stelah melalui pmikiran yg pnjang riri memutuskan utk update epep ini karena udh brbulan-bulan kgk diupdate, klo mnta pndapat readers pusing sndiri ada yg mnta update inilah update yg itulah jadi mulai skrg riri bkal update sesuai dgn epep mana yg udh dpt idenya dluan XD**

 **Mksh ya review kmrn stidakny lbih baik dr chap sbelumnya dn mmbuat riri ttep smangat ngelanjutin :)**

 **mmmm….. kira-kira kenapa ya kai brubah ? adkah yg bsa menebak ? XD**

 **Jadilah readers yg baik ya chingudeul dan berikan epep ini sdikit cinta dengan favorites dan follow atau reviews karena riri suka skit ati klo liat view ampe bribu-ribu tp yg review dkit aned :')**

 **Jadilah readers yang baik ;)**


End file.
